Groupe W
by Shima-chan
Summary: [En cours] UA-cross-over. Heero, rattrapé par son passé, se retrouve propulsé à la tête du plus grand empire de la multinationale...
1. L'Héritier

**GROUPE W**

**Source**: Gundam Wing et… devinez!  
**Genre**: UA, spoiler/cross-over, très grande saga…  
**Disclamer**: je hais cette rubrique car… il ne sont pas à moi, sauf dans mes rêves!  
**Note**: salut, tout le monde! Comme j'avance pas ni sur _Papas_ ni sur _Juste une erreur_, j'ai décidé de me mettre à Groupe W. Et là, j'ai eu tellement d'inspiration que ma prof de français m'a engueulée (quelle vieille bique! C'est pas ma faute si je me fais chier dans ses cours, ne?) Donc, voilà le premier épisode de ma grande saga. Je dis grande parce que je sais même pas si y aura une fin! Alors joyeux Noël à tous et bonne lecture!  
**Note2**: Merci à Nayhalia pour m'avoir précisé l'erreur d'édition. J'espère que _Groupe W_ te plaira!  
**Auteur**: Shima-chan.

* * *

**Episode 1: L'Héritier**

Une vieille bâtisse délabrée à la sortie de la ville. Au sous-sol, une porte blindée. Derrière cette porte, une salle plongée dans l'obscurité. Une table circulaire. Cinq silhouettes se découpaient en contre-jour, leurs visages cachés par les ténèbres.

"Où en sommes-nous?" s'informa la silhouette centrale.

"Nous l'avons repéré en Italie, près de Naples. Il a été arrêté récemment, mais il ne devrait pas tarder à s'échapper."

"Bien, nous allons pouvoir accélérer les opérations."

Un rire cruel s'élèva alors dans la pièce, glaçant les sangs des quatre autres personnes.

* * *

**Naples, Italie**

Allongé dans le coin de sa cellule le plus éloigné de la porte, un jeune homme attendait. Il attendait le moment propice, l'occasion à saisir pour s'échapper d'ici.

Ses geôliers avaient pris l'habitude de ses tentatives d'évasion. Voilà pourquoi, lorsque l'un d'eux lui apporta son dîner, ils s'inquiètèrent de ne pas le voir bouger. Ils s'approchèrent lentement, dégainèrent leurs armes. Celui qui portait le plateau-repas se pencha et, à l'instant où sa main touchait l'épaule du prisonnier, il s'écroula, mort, la trachée écrasée.

Le prisonnier se lèva et assomma les deux autres gardes. Plusieurs balles lui mordirent la chair mais il n'y prit pas garde. Il jaillit dans le couloir et courut en direction de la sortie. Des cris résonnèrent: il était repéré. Les troupes le forcèrent à se replier au cœur de la prison.

Il continua de courir et se retrouva finalement dans un cul-de-sac. Sa seule échappatoire: une fenêtre. Il opta pour celle-ci et sauta au travers.

Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il se rappella que la prison était une ancienne forteresse et que le sol était à plus de cinquante mètres.

Les douves étaient pleines. Il plongea.

* * *

**Manhattan, New York**

Au sommet d'une gigantesque tour, sur une terrasse privée, un vieil homme était assis dans un fauteuil roulant. Les rayons de la pleine lune se reflètaient sur la surface bleue de la piscine. Il était tourné vers la ville et observait le soleil se coucher entre les buildings.

« Encore un jour qui meurt. Autant en moins pour moi. Chaque jour qui passe me rapproche inexorablement de ma fin. Aujourd'hui, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est le revoir avant de partir. J'espère qu'il va bien… Pfft ! Idiot ! Bien sûr qu'il va bien! Tu ne l'as pas envoyé là-bas pour rien. Désormais, il sait prendre soin de lui… »

Le bruit d'une brindille qui craque sortit l'homme de ses pensées. Il fit pivoter son fauteuil et se retrouva face à un grand homme brun aux yeux bleus, aux épaules larges et au maintien très droit. Le nouveau venu adressa un sourire hypocrite et supérieur au vieil homme paralysé.

"Avez-vous réfléchi à notre généreuse proposition, Monsieur Lowe?"

"Oui."

"Et alors, quelle est votre réponse?"

"Ma réponse est irrévocablement non!"

"Vous rendez-vous seulement compte de ce que votre refus implique? Aussi bien pour vous que pour votre fils! Pour quoi refuser?"

"Pour une question de morale, de conscience. Je n'ai aucunement peur pour mon fils. Heero saura se débarrasser de vous!"

La colère qui bouillait dans les veines du grand brun depuis quelques instants se transforma en une rage sourde aux paroles du vieil homme. Mue par cette rage, l'homme fonça sur M.Lowe, le saisit par le col et le suspendit à bout de bras au-dessus du vide.

Un sourire cruel plaqué sur ses lèvres, il lança au paralysé:

"As-tu déjà essayé de voler, vieille crapule?"

Et il le lâcha.

* * *

**Banlieue forestière de Naples, Italie**

Deux jours qu'il courait, trébuchait et se relèvait. Deux jours que la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus présente, oppressante. Deux jours qu'il se vidait peu à peu de son sang.

Il était sur le point de se laisser tomber, d'abandonner, lorsqu'une petite lueur attira son regard. Il enregistra l'information.

« Lumière... présence... aide... repos »

Il se relèva et se dirigea vers la lueur. Dix minutes plus tard, il se trouvait au seuil d'un petit cabanon en bois. Il frappa et s'écroula, vaincu par la fatigue et l'hémorragie.

* * *

Une voix le ramèna à la conscience, mais pas assez pour qu'il ouvrît les yeux. Une main fraîche sur son front. Un gant humide sur ses joues. Un bandage que l'on refaisait lui coupa le souffle. 

« Côtes cassées » analysa son cerveau.

La fatigue revint, il replongea dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Encore ces voix qui parlaient de lui. Il aimerait tant savoir ce qu'elles se disaient. Peut-être qu'en se concentrant un peu… 

"Il faut qu'il voie un médecin!" cria une voix pour le moins féminine.

"Non !" répliqua une voix d'homme calme et fluide. "Le médecin poserait trop de questions. Ils sont encore à sa recherche."

"Mais il te fait courir un très grand risque!"

"Je sais, Catherine. Mais je me dois de l'aider. S'ils l'attrapent, il est mort."

Cette déclaration mit fin à la discussion. L'évadé se rendormit, l'effort de concentration l'ayant épuisé.

* * *

Près d'une heure qu'il était réveillé. Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête: où était-il? A qui appartenait cette voix si calme? Qui cherchait à le tuer? 

Des pas dans le couloir le tirèrent de ses pensées. Il s'assit tant bien que mal dans son lit alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Il referma les yeux, agressé par la lumière.

"Oh, pardon."

La porte se referma et la personne s'approcha du lit. C'était un jeune homme. Il était très grand mais semblait avoir le même âge que lui; ses cheveux lui retombaient sur le visage en une longue mèche brune, cachant un œil que l'on devinait d'un vert émeraude. Il portait un débardeur noir et un pantalon de toile beige.

"Bonjour", le salua-t-il. "Tu as bien dormi?"

"Oui. Depuis combien de temps?"

"Une semaine environ. Tu avais trois côtes cassées et un traumatisme crânien. Je me demande encore comment tu t'en es réchappé."

"Je suis d'une constitution solide. Et j'ai déjà vu pire…"

"Mmh, je vois. Au fait, je me présente: Trowa Barton."

"Heero Yuy."

"Je sais."

Devant le regard suspicieux du blessé, Trowa s'expliqua.

"Cela fait un petit moment que je te surveille. On m'a envoyé ici pour te protéger et te ramener auprès de ton père…"

"Sans vouloir te vexer, je te signale que je suis orphelin", le coupa Heero.

"Non. Tu es le fils de Odin Lowe."

"Son fils adoptif!" s'exclama le blessé. "Et si je me rappelle bien, j'ai été très clair quant au fait que je ne veux plus le revoir."

"Oh, ne te fais aucun soucis là dessus, nous t'avons parfaitement compris. L'inconvénient, c'est que d'autres en ont jugé autrement…"

Heero se redressa, visiblement intéressé par ce qui allait suivre. Mais Trowa n'était pas prêt à combler ses attentes. Il se lèva et ouvrit l'armoire à droite du lit. Il en sortit un costume sombre, une chemise blanche et une cravate rouge.

"Puisque tu vas mieux, nous partons dans deux heures pour Manhattan", l'informa le grand brun. "Mets ceci, c'est de circonstance."

Il déposa ensuite sur le lit un petit carton blanc, visiblement imprimé, et sortit de la pièce.

Heero ne bougea pas. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Surtout en ce qui concernait Odin Lowe. Il croyait sincèrement avoir été clair dans ses intentions, ou plutôt dans ses non intentions.

**Flash Back**

"Reprenons. Que fais-tu si une grosse compagnie concurrente lance une rumeur comme quoi tes actions se perdent et en profite pour les racheter à très bas prix?"

"Je vends tout et je me tire sous les tropiques!"

"Heero! Ne plaisante pas avec ça, je te l'ai déjà dit.."

"Mais j'en ai marre de toutes ces conneries!"

"On en a déjà parlé des centaines de fois: c'est ton destin, un jour tu me succéderas et il faut pour cela que tu sois prêt à assumer tes fonctions futures."

"Et si j'en ai rien à foutre! Si j'en ai rien à foutre que ton satané groupe se casse la gueule? J'ai envie de voir autre chose que les quatre murs de cette foutue baraque et toutes ces saloperies de chiffres!"

"Je comprends très bien…"

"Non, tu ne comprends pas! J'en ai ras-le-bol! Je laisse tomber. Je me casse."

"Heero! Reviens immédiatement ici! Heero!"

**Fin Flash Back**

Heero secoua la tête, ne voulant pas continuer le fil des souvenirs. Il savait trop bien ce qui se passait ensuite.

Il se lèva, malgré quelques grincements de dents, et se rassit au pied du lit. Il saisit le carton posé sur le costume et le lut.

Une larme glissa le long de sa joue et vint s'échouer sur le carré de papier blanc. On pouvait y lire:

_Le Groupe W a l'immense chagrin de vous faire part  
__De le tragique disparition de son fondateur et directeur,  
__Odin Lowe,  
__Décédé le 22 octobre 2003.  
__Les obsèques auront lieu le 30 octobre à 15 heures  
__En l'église Notre-Dame des Bienheureux._

Heero reposa le faire-part de décès et s'habilla. Aujourd'hui, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ses yeux étaient humides. Car aujourd'hui, il avait perdu un père.

* * *

A bord de l'hélicoptère le conduisant à New York, Heero demanda des explications à Trowa sur la mort de son père adoptif. 

"Les légistes ont conclu à un suicide. Personnellement, je pencherais pour le meurtre."

"Le meurtre?" s'étonna Heero. "Mais par qui?"

"Par OZ."

"Qui c'est OZ?"

"L'Organisation Zodiacale. Une organisation secrète fondée il y a une vingtaine d'années. Elle cherche à obtenir le monopole mondial dans tous les domaines industriels. Et pour cela, il ne lui manque plus que le Groupe W."

"D'où l'assassinat de Odin. Mais pourquoi être venu me chercher?"

"Pour reprendre la direction du groupe."

"Mais l'executive manager peut très bien s'en charger! Je n'ai nullement envie d'être enfermé dans un bureau!"

"Le seul problème, c'est que certains membres du Big Board sont suspectés d'appartenir à OZ, notamment l'executive manager."

"Et bien vous n'avez qu'à faire le ménage et à en nommer un qui ne fasse pas parti de OZ."

"Non", répliqua Trowa d'un ton agacé. "Tu dois reprendre la présidence du Groupe W. Toi seul en a le pouvoir et la capacité. Un point c'est tout. Et maintenant, repose-toi. Tu es encore faible."

Son ton était sans réplique, et Heero se jura qu'il finirait par découvrir qui était véritablement Trowa Barton.

* * *

**Eglise Notre-Dame des Bienheureux, Manhattan, New York**

La nef était bondée. Tous les employés et les actionnaires étaient présents. La cérémonie avait déjà commencé. La porte grinça et toute l'assistance se retourna.

Un grand jeune homme brun entra, le visage à demi caché par une longue mèche brune. Derrière lui, un second jeune homme, légèrement plus petit, pénètra dans l'église. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses yeux bleus glacier lui conféraient une très grande beauté. Les invités furent bouche bée.

Le jeune homme se dirigea au premier rang sous le regard incrédule et parfois indigné de la foule. Il s'assit calmement à côté d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Son visage baigné de larmes était enfoui dans un mouchoir blanc brodé d'un fin liseré rose. Pris de compassion, Heero se pencha à son oreille.

"Est-ce que cela ira?"

Elle relèva la tête, visiblement surprise. Les yeux hagards, elle fixa Heero d'un air perdu.

"Oui, merci", répondit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. "Mais qui êtes-vous?"

"Je m'appelle Heero Yuy. Et vous?"

"Je suis Réléna Darlian. J'étais la secrétaire privée de M.Lowe avant…sa…mort!"

Et elle éclata en sanglots. Heero tenta de la réconforter mais abandonna finalement. Une fois la cérémonie terminée, il conseilla à la jeune femme de rentrer chez elle se reposer.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre place et revenez lundi matin, comme d'habitude."

"Mais pourquoi? Je n'ai plus de patron."

"Si. Vous m'avez moi!"

Et avant qu'elle ne dise un mot de plus, Heero referma la portière du taxi qui démarra sur-le-champ. Puis il se dirigea vers Trowa, resté sur le parvis.

"Où allons-nous maintenant?" s'informa-t-il.

"Révéler ton existence au monde entier."

* * *

**Big Board exceptionnel du Groupe W, siège du Groupe W, Manhattan, New York**

Une grande agitation règnait parmi les douze directeurs des diverses branches du Groupe W: qui seraiy le prochain président du plus grand conglomérat d'entreprises multinationales?

Depuis plus d'une semaine, la question était sur toutes les lèvres et les actionnaires du Groupe commençaient à s'impatienter.

"Si seulement Odin avait eu un héritier, nous n'en serions pas là!" s'exclama Zechs Merquise, directeur de la Wing Airlines.

"Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec vous", appuya Lucrezia Noin, directrice du département Télévision et Radios. "Mais je pense que le meilleur moyen de mettre fin à ce débat interminable est de voter."

"Oui, parfaitement. Votons!"

L'ensemble des directeurs se rassit, mais le vice-président en décida autrement:

"Non, je pense que nous devrions prendre en compte les désirs de nos actionnaires majoritaires…"

"Peut-être", le coupa une voix ferme et posée. "Mais vous et moi savons parfaitement qui ils choisiront. N'est-ce pas, Treize?"

"C'est vrai", déglutit l'executive manager. "Alors que proposez-vous, Wufei?"

"Je propose que nous attendions encore un petit quart d'heure que l'hélicoptère privé de Odin atterrisse. Ensuite, nous aviserons."

Bien qu'intrigués par la proposition du directeur de la branche aérospatiale, les membres du Big Board acceptèrent de patienter.

* * *

Un hélicoptère privé se posa sur la piste du plus grand immeuble de New York. Deux hommes en descendirent et se dirigèrent d'un pas pressé vers l'ascenseur. Ils y pénètrèrent et descendirent de plusieurs étages. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur la salle du conseil d'administration du Groupe W. Les deux hommes s'avancèrent, essuyant les regards étonnés de la majorité de l'assistance. 

Trowa se dirigea vers Wufei Chang et se pencha à son oreille.

"C'est lui", murmura-t-il.

Wufei hocha la tête puis se lèva et s'approcha du second homme. Il le détailla des pieds à la tête: des cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux bleu cobalt glacés, des traits fins et visiblement asiatiques, un corps d'une musculature fine mais d'où se dégageait une puissante détermination. Seule sa tenue laissait à désirer: une chemise blanche entrouverte laissait voir ses clavicules et un jeans bleu pour le moins moulant galbait des jambes longues et fines. Pas vraiment la tenue d'un homme d'affaires.

Un murmure de plus en plus prononcé le tira de sa contemplation. Wufei se retourna pour faire face aux membres du conseil.

"Mes chers collègues, je suis persuadé que vous devez vous demander qui est ce jeune homme. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, mais à lui. Je lui laisse donc la parole."

"Merci beaucoup. Je vais être court et donc direct. Je n'admettrai aucune interruption et je répondrai à toutes vos questions ensuite. Okay?"

Toutes les têtes acquiescèrent. Il reprit.

"Je me nomme Heero Yuy et je suis le fils adoptif de Odin Lowe. Je suis par conséquent son seul et unique héritier. Ce qui fait de moi…"

Heero s'avança vers le fauteuil de la présidence et s'y assit.

"…votre nouveau patron!"

Il fallut plusieurs secondes aux directeurs pour reprendre leurs esprits. Une fois chose faite, les questions plurent.

"Mais comment est-ce possible? D'où est-ce que vous sortez? C'est quoi cette mascarade, Chang? De quel droit proclamez-vous cela?"

Wufei et Trowa échangèrent un regard las puis le grand brun sortit son téléphone portable et passa un très bref coup de fil. Peu de temps après, un jeune homme blond entra à son tour dans la salle de conférence. Il porta un dossier peu épais sous son bras. Il le tendit à Trowa puis se plaça à côté de celui-ci, légèrement en retrait.

Trowa consulta le dossier et tendit l'unique feuille le constituant à Heero. Ce dernier en prit connaissance puis la lut à voix haute:

_« Il y a vingt ans, moi, Odin Lowe, ai adopté Heero Yuy au Japon. Je l'ai élevé et lui ai inculqué tout ce qu'il doit savoir pour bien diriger ma société. Par cet acte, je fais de Heero Yuy mon unique et incontestable héritier ….  
Désormais, je m'en remets à Dieu.  
Odin Lowe. »_

Wufei décida alors que le moment était venu d'intervenir.

"Messieurs, je crois que la question de la succession de Odin est réglée. Je vous prierai dès lors de quitter cette salle: la séance est reportée à demain quinze heures."

Abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, les directeurs ne pensèrent même pas à protester et quittèrent la salle. Seuls restèrent Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Treize et le jeune homme blond. Le vice-président n'en attendit pas plus et laissa exploser sa colère:

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque, Wufei? J'aimerai beaucoup que vous m'expliquiez d'où sort cet héritier! Depuis quand Odin a-t-il un fils? C'est pas croyable de débarquer…"

Il stoppa net en voyant Heero braqué sur lui un revolver sorti d'on savait où.

"Je vous prierai de montrer un peu plus de respect envers moi, M.Kushrenada", le menaçae le jeune homme. "D'autant plus que vos actes ne vous disculpent pas des charges qui pèsent déjà sur vous!"

"Mais… mais de quoi parlez-vous?" articula le grand brun.

"Je parle des nombreux détournements de fonds à votre profit, des chantages que vous opérez depuis votre nomination au poste d'executive manager, de votre appartenance à OZ et, plus particulièrement, du meurtre de mon père", énumèra Heero.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries! Vous racontez n'importe quoi!"

"Treize", l'interpella Wufei, "vous savez bien qu'il a raison. Nous vous surveillons depuis de nombreux mois, alors pourquoi nier l'évidence? M.Raberba Winner ici présent", désigne-t-il en montrant le jeune homme blond, "nous a servi de contact dans votre division."

"De plus", ajouta Trowa, "de merveilleux micros et caméras nous ont permis de ne perdre aucune de vos conversations les plus intéressantes. Heero Yuy a bien évidemment été mis au courant avant de venir ici. C'est à lui de décider de votre sort, désormais."

Imperceptiblement, les quatre jeunes hommes s'étaient rapprochés de l'executive manager et l'encerclaient à présent. Ce dernier, la sueur au front, chercha du coin de l'œil un moyen de s'échapper.

"Je vous laisse le choix, M.Kushrenada", propose Heero. "Soit je vous tue et votre réputation ne sera aucunement entachée, contrairement à la mienne, ou bien je vous laisse partir. Mais sachez bien que si vous optez pour la seconde solution, votre portrait sera dès demain dans tous les postes de police de la planète et que je vous traquerai sans relâche jusqu'à ce que je vous retrouve. Et là, je ne serai pas aussi indulgent qu'en ce moment. Alors, quelle est votre réponse?"

"La vie", opta sans aucune hésitation l'ex-vice-président.

"Très bien. L'ascenseur est derrière vous", lui indiqua Heero.

Treize ne se fit pas prier et pénètra dans l'ascenseur. Il disparut derrière les portes, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

Trowa s'approcha de Heero.

"Les équipes sont en place au pied de l'immeuble. Ils vont le cueillir à sa sortie du bâtiment."

"Bien", approuva le japonais.

Puis il se tourna vers les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

"Je crois qu'il est temps de faire les présentations."

Le jeune homme d'origine asiatique s'avança.

"Comme vous avez pu le comprendre, je suis Wufei Chang, le président de la _Wing_ _Space_. J'ai vingt-cinq ans et je connais Trowa et Quatre depuis presque cinq ans maintenant."

Le petit blond se plaça à la droite de Trowa et se présenta à son tour.

"Je me nomme Quatre Raberba Winner. J'ai vingt-quatre ans et j'assistais en tant que secrétaire l'ex-executive manager Treize Kushrenada. Je fais parti, comme Trowa, de l'équipe spéciale crée par votre père il y a quatre ans afin d'assurer la pérennité du Groupe W."

Heero enregistra les récentes informations. Elles étaient très intéressantes pour la suite de son plan.

"Très bien. Je me nomme Heero Yuy, j'ai vingt-quatre ans et je suis, depuis moins d'une demie heure, le nouveau président du Groupe W. Je vous remercie sincèrement de votre aide précieuse. Suivant la proposition de Trowa, je vous demanderai de me remettre dès demain votre démission…"

"Mais…"

"…et de me rejoindre dans mon bureau afin de mettre en place ma nouvelle équipe de sécurité. Cela vous convient-il?"

Quatre et Wufei, d'abord inquiets de perdre leur emploi, se consultèrent du regard et acquiescèrent finalement.

"Bien", approuva Heero. "Je vais maintenant faire un peu de ménage parmi mes administrateurs. Et vous?"

"On t'accompagne!" lancèrent les trois autres.

* * *

Dans le sous-sol d'une vieille bâtisse décrépie, cinq silhouettes étaient assises autour d'une table circulaire. Leurs visages étaient plongés dans l'obscurité. 

"Comment avancent les opérations?" demanda la silhouette centrale.

"Mal", avoua franchement la plus grande." Treize s'est enfui et Heero a pris sa place de nouveau président du Groupe W. L'opération a échoué lamentablement!"

"Ne vous en faites pas", le rassura une voix grinçante. "Nous avons encore un cheval de Troie dans la place."

Et de nouveau, un rire glacial éclate.

**To Be Continued**

Duo: Bah, je suis où moi?  
Shima: T'es pas là  
Duo: Merci, j'avais bien remarqué. Et tu comptes y remédier ou pas?  
Shima: Mais oui! Je vais quand même pas laisser Hee-chan tout seul aux prises de sa nouvelle secrétaire, j'ai cité: Réléna!  
Duo: Aaaah! T'as pas intérêt à ce qu'elle le touche où je la trucide, foi de Shinigami!  
Shima: T'inquiète, je la hais autant que toi. Donc, c'était le premier épisode de Groupe W. Vous en avez pensé quoi? Perso, j'suis assez fière de moi…Mais donnez-moi votre avis.  
Big kiss et à la prochaine!  
Shima.

_Achevé le 20 janvier 2004. Dernière modification le 2 mai 2005._


	2. Remords

**GROUPE W**

**Source:** Gundam Wing.  
**Genre:** UA, spoiler/cross-over, saga _très_ longue, OOC, lime.  
**Disclamer** Je hais cette rubrique car… ils ne m'appartiennent pas… sauf en photo et dans mes rêves!  
**Note:** Hi, everybody! Je suis fière et très honorée de vous présenter dès aujourd'hui _Groupe W: Episode 2_! En espérant que l'_Episode 1_ vous a convaincu, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!  
**Note2:** Vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, mais je n'annonce jamais les couples qui se forment dans mes fics. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal, je préfère laisser planer le suspens!  
**Auteur:** Shima-chan.

* * *

**Episode 2: Remords**

_Le remord est le propre de l'être humain. Au début, ce n'est qu'un tourment, une prise de conscience. Puis, la douleur morale s'installe, troublante et lancinante. Et soudain, l'étincelle met le feu à l'âme et au cœur et laisse la place à la passion. Et le feu se transforme en brasier, ardent, mystifiant et envoûtant, qui vous dévore de l'intérieur._

_Si le remord est là, c'est que l'amour n'est pas loin…

* * *

_

Au sous-sol d'une vieille bâtisse délabrée, cinq hommes étaient assemblés autour d'une grande table circulaire. Comme à son habitude, le Premier prit la parole et ouvrit la séance:

"Où en est notre Joker?"

"Il progresse. Sa dernière communication date d'hier soir. Il se rapproche de Yuy. Lentement mais sûrement."

"Et pour Treize?"

"Toujours en vadrouille! Nous l'avons manqué de peu à Athènes la semaine dernière. Il rassemble des hommes."

"Bien, bien! Tout marche comme prévu…"

Et de nouveau, son rire cruel emplit la pièce.

* * *

**Big Board du Groupe W, siège du Groupe W, Manhattan, New York**

Une fois de plus, une grande agitation règnait au sein du Grand Conseil du Groupe W, le plus grand groupe économico-industriel mondial. En effet, le tout nouveau et tout jeune directeur devait donner aujourd'hui la nouvelle constitution du Groupe.

Comme prévu, Heero Yuy franchit la porte de son ascenseur privé à dix heures précises. Le silence se fit instantanément. Car il ne faut pas oublier de préciser que, outre un compte en banque frôlant les dix milliards de dollars, Heero Yuy était également le célibataire le plus beau et le plus convoité de tous les Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Fidel à ses habitudes, il ne portait pas de costume, mais un jeans bleu enserrant sa taille fine et galbant ses longues jambes ainsi qu'une chemise gris perle laissant voir la base de son cou. Nonchalamment, il s'assit dans son fauteuil et regarda tour à tour chacun des onze (ex? futur? futurs-ex? ) directeurs de chacune des onze divisions internationales du Groupe W.

Les voyant tous suspendus à ses lèvres, il décida de mettre fin à leur supplice:

"Bonjour, mesdames et messieurs. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposés toute cette semaine, car les jours à venir risquent d'être très éprouvants. Le Groupe W va voir son organisation interne totalement remaniée."

Il marqua une pause, ménageant un suspens sadique. Il sortit lentement une feuille de sa poche arrière droite (1), la déplia puis reprit:

"Je vais dès maintenant vous énoncer les nouvelles attributions aux postes directoriaux: Mlle Lucrezia Noin dirigera le département _Presse_; Mlle Iria R.Winner prendra la direction de notre chaîne _Hôtels_; Miss Dorothy Catalogna se voit confier la division _Télévision et Radios_; Mlle Hélène Zana s'occupera de la _Banque_; la Señorita Isabela Despina prendra en charge la direction du département _Supermarchés_."

Il refit une pause, étudiant les réactions des différentes concernées. Puis il tourna sa feuille et poursuivit:

"Passons à ces messieurs: M.Zechs Merquise reste à la _Wing Airlines_; Mr Howard remplace M.Chang Wufei au département _Aérospatial_; Mr Waris McLoyd se charge dès à présent de notre _Pétrole_; M.Kyle Kelsey prend la tête du département _Métallurgie_; le Señor Felipe Caso dirigera notre _Flotte Marchande_."

Heero s'arrêta. Il a intentionnellement oublié deux divisions importantes, sans lesquelles le Groupe ne pouait fonctionner. Et Zechs se fit le devoir de le lui rappeler:

"Monsieur Yuy, qui prend la tête du département _Administration_ ainsi que du _Management_?"

"Je m'attendais à cette question M.Merquise. L'_Administration_ sera prise en charge par Mlle Réléna Darlian, tout comme le _Secrétariat général_. Ce sont de grandes responsabilités, mais Mlle Darlian a fait ses preuves en travaillant sous les ordres de mon père, et c'est une façon pour moi de la récompenser pour ses bons et loyaux services. Quant au _Management_, je m'en chargerai personnellement à compter d'aujourd'hui. Voilà, mesdames et messieurs, vous pouvez dès à présent rejoindre vos nouveaux bureaux respectifs. Le prochain Big Board aura lieu dans une semaine."

Ne laissant nullement le temps à ses directeurs de réagir, Heero quitta la pièce et remonta dans son bureau.

* * *

**Etage privé de Heero Yuy, dernier étage du siège du Groupe W, Manhattan, New York**

"Où êtes-vous?"

"A son étage privé. Je viens de me faire muter au poste de secrétaire adjoint. La Darlian s'occupe aussi de l'_Administration_, alors elle a besoin d'aide. Faut dire qu'elle a besoin d'aide pour beaucoup de choses, mais bon…"

"Très bien. Si vous faîtes correctement votre boulot, dans une semaine, tout sera terminé."

"Comment ça tout…? Allô? ALLO?"

Enervé, le jeune homme raccrocha violemment le combiné et saisit le petit arrosoir posé à sa droite sur le bureau. Il se lèva et se dirigea vers le ficus ornant le couloir privé de Heero Yuy, situé juste en face de l'ascenseur. Il se pencha et commença à verser l'eau. Il en profita pour revoir ses objectifs.

« Bon, mon vieux, c'est simple: tu te rapproches, tu deviens son ami, tu hacks son ordi perso, tu y fous un bordel monstre et tu te tailles. Le tout en essayant de pas lui sauter dessus… Ben ça va pas être du gâteau! Rien qu'en photo, c'est limite, alors en chaire et en os… Je promets rien… Mais s'il me fait des avances, je refuserai pas… Sait-on jamais… Il me faudrait bien ça pour oublier So… »

Le « tin » annonçant l'arrivée de l'ascenseur privé de sa cible le tira de ses pensées. Toujours occupé à donner à boire au ficus, le jeune homme ne s'en redressa pas pour autant.

* * *

« Et bien, cela ne s'est pas si mal déroulé en fin de compte. Je vais néanmoins demander à Wufei de me faire une enquête complète sur Miss Catalogna et sur M.Kelsey. On ne sait jamais. Il faut aussi que je contacte Trowa et Quatre pour savoir comment se passe leur infiltration en Russie… » 

S'appuyant contre une des parois de la cage d'ascenseur, Heero ferma les yeux et écouta la musique qui sortait des haut-parleurs, histoire de ne pas penser que l'espace clos dans lequel il se tenait faisait moins de deux mètres carrés (2)

« Il faut que je demande à Réléna si elle a terminé son rapport. Le problème, c'est que rien que le fait que je lui adresse la parole la fait presque tomber dans les pommes. Ce qu'elle peut me gonfler des fois! Ce qu'il me faudrait, c'est une bonne soirée de détente au _Touch_. Je vais demander à Wufei, ça le tentera peut-être… »

Le « tin » de l'arrêt de la bête infernale le sortit de sa torpeur et il s'éjecta de l'ascenseur. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il stoppait net.

La vue panoramique d'une superbe paire de fesses galbées dans un jeans noir bien trop moulant pour les bonnes mœurs était très certainement responsable de la déconnexion momentanée de son cerveau. Et le propriétaire de ladite paire de fesses n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là: se redressant très sensuellement, sa longue natte passée par-dessus son épaule, il se retourna vers le grand patron et l'achèva avec son arme secrète: il plongea son regard d'améthyste dans celui de cobalt de Heero. Et ce fut à celui qui serait le plus surpris des deux.

« Oh Gosh! Quelle bombe! »

« … »(3)

Reprenant ses esprits en premier, le jeune homme natté s'approcha de Heero en roulant des hanches, adoptant la démarche d'un fauve traquant sa proie.

"Veuillez me pardonner M.Yuy", s'excusa-t-il, "je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell et je suis votre nouveau secrétaire adjoint, Mlle Darlian ayant désormais beaucoup de responsabilités. Non qu'elle s'en plaigne, remarquez bien, mais elle ne peut pas être toujours à vos côtés. Donc je la remplace! M.Yuy, vous allez bien? Vous êtes tout pâle! Je vais appeler du secours…"

Tournant le dos à cette vision de rêve, Duo se dirigea vers son bureau et composa le numéro du service santé du bâtiment. A l'instant où la personne de permanence décrochait, la ligne fut coupée. Levant les yeux, Duo plongea dans deux immenses glaciers.

Il reposa le combiné et contourna le bureau, se glissa entre Heero et le mobilier et s'y assit (4) Durant toute l'opération, leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas quittés et Duo saisit sa chance.

"Bien, je vois que vous allez mieux. Il ne faut pas faire peur à un pauvre secrétaire comme moi. Je pourrais avoir envie de démissionner… A moins que je ne sois obligé de vous faire du bouche à bouche pour vous ranimer! Voyons voir, quelle solution choisir…"

Tout en prononçant ses mots, Duo avait posé sa main droite sur le torse de Heero et sa voix s'était faite plus rauque, plus caressante et aguichante (5)

"Je pense qu'en réalité, le mieux serait que vous vous détendiez un peu. Toutes ces responsabilités pour une personne aussi jeune, je crois que je pourrais pas supporter. Je connais un bar sympa où je vais souvent après le boulot. C'est pas super bien famé, mais on est pas emmerdé la plupart du temps. Si ça vous dit, on pourrait y aller un de ces soirs?"

Heero sembla se réveiller à ce moment précis connexion des neurones survivants et se recula légèrement, se libérant du contact troublant de la main de Duo sur son torse.

"Excusez-moi de vous avoir causé cette frayeur inutile. J'accepterai volontiers votre invitation, mais pas pour ce soir. Très heureux de vous avoir rencontré M.Maxwell."

"Tout le plaisir a été pour moi. Et vous pouvez m'appeler Duo, je ne m'en offenserai pas!"

"Je n'y manquerai pas. Bonne journée et à bientôt!"

Et Heero s'éloigna, droit et fier mais heureux de cette petite touche de gaieté dans sa journée. Passant devant le ficus, il s'arrêta, se retourna et s'adressa à Duo:

"Je vous laisse prendre soin de cette plante. J'ai l'impression qu'elle apprécie énormément votre _touche_ quotidienne."

Sur ces paroles mystérieuses, Heero tourna les talons et pénètre dans son appartement, direction la douche… froide.

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui sauter dessus comme ça, moi? Je vais le faire fuir! Ah lala! Je suis incorrigible…Mais va falloir modérer tes ardeurs Maxwell. Ce serait bête de tout faire foirer pour une partie de jambes en l'air… » 

Reprenant le contrôle de ses hormones, Duo se rassit devant son ordinateur et finit de taper le rapport de Mlle Darlian. Elle aurait dû le remettre au patron la veille…

* * *

« Passons à la _Wing Airlines_ maintenant: quatorze milles employés, deux millions de dollars de recette par an, un milliard de passagers et sept cent cinquante avions. C'est ma division la plus importante… Zut, j'ai oublié d'appeler Trowa pour savoir si tout se passait bien avec Quatre en Russie…et Wufei pour mes enquêtes! » 

Tenant absolument à avoir ces dossiers sur Miss Catalogna et M.Kelsey, Heero posa son dossier descriptif de la _Wing Airlines_ et tendit la main vers le téléphone au moment où celui-ci sonnait. Intrigué, il décrocha:

"Heero Yuy, j'écoute.a

"C'est Trowa. Tu vas bien?"

"Tiens, justement je comptais vous appeler. Je vais très bien. Et vous?"

"Très bien. Notre enquête… Attends, Quatre souhaite te dire quelque chose."

"Allô, Heero?"

"Oui, qu'y a-t-il?"

"Oh, rien… A part que la Russie est magnifique!(6) Je voulais savoir comment tu t'en sortais?"

"Ca peut aller. Réléna est toujours aussi collante mais les Grands semblent se remettre de mon « débarquement » Avez-vous trouvé ce que je vous avais demandé?"

"Oui. Je te repasse Trowa."

"Oui, nous avons trouvé tous les documents concernant notre affaire. Il semblerait que Odin aie trempé dans des magouilles encore plus louches que ce que nous avions imaginé."

"De quel genre?"

"Du genre « manipulations génétiques », « transformation et combinaison d'ADN », et j'en passe…"

"Je vois. Bon, vous pouvez continuer à profiter du paysage histoire de donner le change, mais je veux que vous soyez de retour dans maximum dix jours. Je vous rappellerai si j'ai besoin de vous. Bonnes vacances!"

"MERCI HEEROOO!" hurla la voix de Quatre au loin.

"Je pense que tu as fait un heureux", fit remarquer Trowa.

"C'était le but du jeu!" rétorqua Heero avant de raccrocher.

« Au moins, il y en a qui s'amusent bien… (7) Bon, maintenant, Wufei… »

Heero tendit de nouveau la main vers le téléphone mais fut cette fois interrompu par un coup frappé à la porte. Agacé par ce nouveau contre-temps, il ordonna néanmoins à la personne d'entrer, priant intérieurement pour que cela ne soit pas Réléna.

C'était Wufei

"Et bien, que de coïncidences en si peu de temps!" s'exclama Heero.

Le sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation, Wufei le salua puis s'approcha du bureau et lui tendit deux dossiers.

"Voici les dossiers de Miss Catalogna et de M.Kelsey. J'ai pensé que tu allais me les demander, donc je t'ai devancé."

"Parfait, j'allais justement t'appeler. Vous n'arrêtez pas de me surprendre aujourd'hui", lâcha-t-il énigmatiquement.

Ne faisant aucune remarque face aux phrases pour le moins étranges de son employeur et ami, Wufei lui lança tout de même un regard qui en disait long.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense tout haut", le rassura Heero.

"As-tu des nouvelles de Trowa et de Quatre?"

"Oui. Leur enquête se termine et ils doivent actuellement batifoler dans la neige…"

"Je vois, tu forces légèrement le Destin!"

"Pas du tout, mais tu ne peux pas nier l'attirance qu'il y a entre ces deux-là! Je ne pense pas que cela se fasse si rapidement de toutes façons. Rome ne s'est pas bâtie en un jour!"

"Tu as raison. Bon, si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, je vais redescendre au bunker…"

"Ah si! J'allais oublier: cela te dirai de faire un tour au bar ce soir. J'ai besoin de me détendre…"

"Bonne idée. Je passe te prendre à 19h tapantes. A ce soir!"

"Okay, à ce soir."

Et le directeur se replongea dans ses dossiers. Il n'en avait pas lu la moitié qu'un « bip » familier lui fit lever le nez vers son ordinateur. Un e-mail venaitt d'arriver. Il l'ouvrit et le consulta. Il était de Trowa:

_« Treize s'est échappé »_

"Et bien, il semblerait que la soirée de détente soit reportée!"

* * *

Prenant appui sur le dossier de son fauteuil, Heero s'étira et fit craquer son dos endolori par trois heures de recherches intensives…et infructueuses. En effet, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Treize Kushrenada restait introuvable de part le monde. Passablement énervé, Heero décida de se lever et de sortir se balader dans New York. Central Park n'était pas loin et il avait toujours adoré les bords de lacs.

* * *

Arrivé au centre du parc, sur les rives du lac artificiel, Heero s'assit à même le sol et laissa son esprit se détendre au gré des vaguelettes s'échouant sur la petite plage de sable gris. 

« Comment peut-il avoir disparu? Ce n'est pas possible! Et comment a-t-il pu s'échapper? Il va falloir interroger ses gardiens…Je te retrouverai Treize, je peux te l'assurer! Au fait, et cet étrange jeune homme que j'ai rencontré aujourd'hui… Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà? Ah oui ! Duo Maxwell! Je le trouve bien mystérieux… Je ne l'avais jamais vu parmi le personnel… Wufei devra me faire une recherche sur lui, on ne sait jamais… »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Heero se relèva, regarda une dernière fois le soleil se coucher sur la surface immobile du lac et se détourna, reprenant la direction de son immeuble.

* * *

Le lendemain, Heero se lèva avec la ferme intention de visiter tous les services du bâtiment, histoire de rencontrer le personnel. Il sortit de son appartement et se dirigea donc vers le bureau de Réléna, résigné à devoir la supporter durant la matinée. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que Mlle Darlian n'était pas là et que son charmant remplaçant se proposait volontiers de l'accompagner, connaissant déjà par leur prénom chaque employé du Groupe. 

La visite se passa très bien et les deux jeunes hommes sympathisèrent rapidement. Duo en fut ravi, cela n'en faciliterait que plus sa mission. Néanmoins, quelque chose chez Heero le gênait, comme une sorte de réserve extrême. Lui jetant un coup d'œil, il le découvrit absorbé dans une passionnante discussion avec le chef du réseau informatique. Discussion à laquelle Duo ne comprenait strictement rien.

"Merci beaucoup, M.Files", l'interrompit Heero. "Je suis désolé de vous couper, mais j'ai encore quatre services à visiter. Je reviendrai vous voir dès que possible."

Prenant Duo par le bras, il l'entraîna vers l'ascenseur le plus proche.

"Pourquoi avez-vous dit ça? Le service informatique était le dernier que nous visitions."

"Il ne cessait de se plaindre à propos de virus impossibles à déloger. Je lui ai donc promis de l'en débarrasser puis…"

Il regarda Duo d'un air amusé avant d'ajouter:

"Vous n'avez rien écouté de la conversation, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ca se voyait tant que ça?" demanda le jeune natté, embarrassé.

"Non, rassurez-vous. Bon, je vais vous laisser. Il est temps pour moi de me remettre au travail. Les affaires ne vont pas se faire toutes seules!"

"Je vous raccompagne, dans ce cas. J'ai moi-même des rapports à terminer."

Entrant dans l'ascenseur, il tourna le dos à Duo qui en profita pour reluquer allègrement le postérieur de son patron.

« Couchez, les hormones! Couchez! »

Détournant le regard, il entra à son tour dans la cage de métal et appuya sur le bouton 45. La montée devrait durer une dizaine de minutes. Duo sentit que ces dix minutes risquaient d'être difficiles pour sa santé mentale, compte tenu de l'espace restreint de lequel il se trouvait et de la personne avec _qui_ il s'y trouvait. Fermant les yeux, il tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête et d'oublier que le patron le mieux roulé du monde était actuellement à ses côtés.

Un son étranglé provenant de derrière lui le fit sursauter et rouvrir les yeux. Il se retourna vivement, sur le qui-vive. Mais ce n'était que Heero. Heero qui était plié en deux, le front couvert de sueur, et qui semblait avoir le plus grand mal à respirer. Inquiet, Duo se pencha sur lui.

"Heero? Daijobou?"

Puis il pausa sa main sur son épaule et tout s'arrêta. Heero se redressa vivement, manquant lui percuter le nez. Sa respiration était redevenue normale et ses yeux s'étaient faits de glace. Sa voix n'avait rien de rassurant lorsqu'il déclara, atone:

"Je vais très bien. Nous sommes arrivés."

Bousculant l'américain, il sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea directement dans son bureau. Duo, choqué, ne sut que penser mais inconsciemment il s'en voulut.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? »

* * *

Le soir, Heero s'interrogeait toujours sur son étrange réaction face à l'américain. 

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis parti aussi brusquement? Il n'allait quand même pas me mordre! (8) Je ne comprend pas: tout allait pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande si j'allais bien… Il voulait simplement m'aider, et j'ai dû lui faire peur. Mais, sa voix ressemblait tant… ressemblait tant à celle… de Kairu… que cela m'a fait réagir. »

Il s'interrompit, s'engageant sur une pente dangereuse de sa vie sentimentale. Kairu avait été son premier amour de jeunesse. Avec lui, il avait appris tant de choses, et notamment à vivre. Même si tout était terminé aujourd'hui, il lui en serait redevable jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Surtout après l'adolescence qu'il avait eue…

Arrêtant là le fil des souvenirs, Heero sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa de mémoire le numéro de Wufei. Au bout de cinq sonneries, il tomba sur le répondeur:

_-Je ne suis pas joignable pour le moment. Veuillez me laisser un message après le bip sonore. Merci._

BIP!

"Wufei, c'est Heero. Je vais au _Touch_, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Rejoins-moi si tu as ce message pas trop tard. Sinon, bonne nuit et à demain... Ha, si! Peux-tu me faire une recherche sur un certain Duo Maxwell. Merci."

Il raccrocha, sortit de son appartement, puis de l'immeuble pour s'engouffrer dans la nuit d'un noir profond, direction les quartiers mal famés de Manhattan.

* * *

**Le _Touch_, bar de Manhattan, New York**

Depuis plus d'une heure qu'il était accoudé à ce comptoir, Heero n'était toujours pas parvenu à noyer le poids de ses récentes et écrasantes responsabilités dans le fond de son verre de sake. Sans oublier le fait que se collait, environ toutes les deux minutes, la vision du visage inquiet d'un certain américain superposé à celui d'un jeune japonais depuis longtemps disparu.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de penser à Kairu. Et comme d'habitude, son souvenir remontait au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. La matinée avait pourtant bien commencé, mais il avait suffi d'une crise de claustrophobie plus forte que d'ordinaire pour tout foutre en l'air. Et cette phrase…C'était la première phrase que lui avait adressé Kairu. Cela s'était passé dans les mêmes conditions: une crise de claustrophobie dans l'ascenseur du centre commercial principal de Tokyo. Après, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés…

« Cela fera deux ans le mois prochain… Il me manque tellement, c'est dingue… Je fais tout pour ne pas y penser, mais rien n'y fait… Il se débrouille pour revenir me hanter dès que je ne pense plus à lui… Quand donc te décideras-tu à me lâcher Kai? Peut-être qu'il ne faut pas que je t'oublie, finalement. Maître Haini disait: « Il ne faut jamais oublier; il faut accepter. » Il devait avoir raison, mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à accepter le fait que tu sois… »

Toujours incapable de faire face à cette terrible réalité, Heero retint ses pensées. Au prix d'un suprême effort, il détacha ses yeux du fond de son verre et en commanda un autre. Le barman lui lança un regard désapprobateur mais consentit néanmoins. Après tout, le client est roi…

Après encore deux ou trois verres, Heero ne différenciait même plus le fond du récipient de la surface du comptoir. Mais cela lui était parfaitement égal. Il s'apprêtait à commander une cinquième rasade lorsqu'il sentit, ou plutôt devina, un regard lourd posé sur lui. L'air aussi aimable que pouvait l'être un ours polaire à qui venait d'échapper son repas, Heero tourna la tête. Ce qu'il regretta amèrement dans la seconde.

En effet, la personne qui le regardait n'est autre qu'une espèce de grosse brute aux bras constellés de tatouages et à l'air pour le moins intéressé par le jeune japonais. Reportant son attention sur son verre, Heero espèra que la brute allait l'oublier. Il n'était pas venu ici pour se battre, mais pour oublier. Même si cela ne marchait pas.

Ce fut peine perdue. Moins de trente secondes après avoir formulé cette pensée, le tabouret à côté de lui craqua, protestant sous le poids conséquent du tatoué. Heero lâcha un soupir et se lèva. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas en direction de la porte que quatre autres types se levèrent et l'encerclèrent. Exaspéré de devoir recourir à la violence, Heero se retourna et fit face à la brute n°1.

"Ecoute", ordonna-t-il, "je n'ai aucunement envie de me battre avec toi. Alors tu vas être bien gentil et dire à tes gars de me laisser sortir ou je risque de…"

Un formidable uppercut le cueillit à l'estomac avant qu'il n'achève sa phrase et le plia en deux. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se redresser, les coups plurent. Dans le brouillard de l'alcool et de la douleur, ce fut à peine s'il distinguât ce qui arriva ensuite.

* * *

Duo avait décidé de faire le tour des bars de la ville pour se détendre de cette journée prise de tête. Après avoir écumé les quartiers chics, il était passé dans les quartiers chauds, se faisant allumer à chaque coin de rue. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais au bout de trois ou quatre « Hé bébé! Tu viens dire bonjour à papa? » la plaisanterie perdaitde son mordant. 

Il devait être environ trois heures du matin quand Duo franchit la porte de son bar favori, le _Touch_. Il sentit immédiatement que quelque chose d'anormal allait se produire.

Cinq grandes brutes qu'il reconnut comme faisant partie de la bande des _Black Birds_ (9) se tenaient au centre de la salle, entourant un autre homme dont Duo ne parvint pas à voir le visage. Un quart de seconde, il se demanda s'il devait intervenir pour empêcher le lynchage assuré qu'allait essuyer le pauvre mec. Il ne s'interrogea pas plus lorsque s'élève la voix du futur lynché:

"Ecoute, je n'ai aucunement envie de me battre avec toi. Alors tu vas être bien gentil et dire à tes gars de me laisser sortir ou je risque de…"

« Mauvaise réplique » pensa Duo à l'instant où les brutes se jetaient sur le pauvre malheureux… « Pauvre? » répèta une voix dans sa tête. Réalisant soudain que la voix qui venait de parler n'était autre que celle de Heero, Duo ne se posa pas plus de question et laissa sa colère prendre le dessus.

Il joua des coudes pour atteindre Heero, le chopa par le col de sa veste et l'envoya au loin avant de ramener son attention sur les _Black Birds_. Il allait leur faire une fête dont ils se souviendraient. Shinigami était de sortie.

* * *

Se sentant happé hors de la pluie de coups, Heero se roula en boule. Sa tête heurta le pied d'une chaise et il perdit connaissance. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, deux minutes furent nécessaires à l'arrêt complet du looping que faisait la salle. Lentement, il prit appui sur ses mains et se relèva. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que l'ampleur des dégâts lui sauta aux yeux: toutes les tables étaient cassées, les chaises renversées, des morceaux de verre brisés jonchaient le sol. Ainsi que cinq corps. Ceux des cinq brutes qui l'avaient tabassé. Analysant le spectacle d'un air ahuri, Heero se rendit compte que les hommes avaient été sérieusement amochés. Pas que cela lui fasse de la peine, mais il était étonné: qui avait bien pu faire ça? 

La réponse ne tarda pas à lui parvenir : un craquement le fit se retourner et il découvrit au centre de la pièce une longue silhouette tout de noir vêtue. Elle semblait essoufflée mais en pleine forme. Incrédule quant à l'identité de la personne, Heero chercha confirmation:

"Duo?"

L'alcool lui fit oublier toute convenance et de toutes façons, ce n'est pas vraiment le lieu où l'appeler « Monsieur Maxwell ».

Ce dernier fit un quart de tour sur lui-même et esquissa un sourire. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, ses joues rougies et ses cheveux s'échappaient de sa tresse.

"Hi, patron! Vous allez bi…?"

Pressant douloureusement ses mains contre son abdomen, les traits déformés pas la douleur, Duo s'effondra.

* * *

**Appartement de Heero Yuy, dernier étage du siège du Groupe W, Manhattan, New York**

Arrivé devant son appartement, Heero fit glisser délicatement Duo dans ses bras de manière à pouvoir le soutenir d'un bras autour de la taille pendant qu'il ouvrait la porte. Y étant parvenu, il le reprit dans ses bras et entre. D'un coup de pied, il referma le battant qui se verrouilla automatiquement et se dirigea vers sa chambre où il déposa Duo sur son lit. Puis, il fila dans la salle de bains chercher la trousse de secours.

Se regardant distraitement dans la glace, il enregistra un œil droit au beurre noir, une lèvre inférieure ouverte et une ecchymose sur la joue gauche. Il retourna dans la chambre et n'alla pas plus loin. Duo n'était plus sur le lit. Pestant mentalement contre la bêtise du baka, il prit la direction du salon. L'américain était là. Il était parvenu à se traîner jusqu'au poste de télévision et s'était écroulé sur le canapé.

Esquissant un sourire, Heero s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule. Duo sursauta et se redressa, un peu trop vite au goût de sa blessure. Ecartant sa main gauche de son flanc droit, il regarda incrédule ses doigts maculés de sang puis le canapé. Un sourire désolé apparut sur son visage.

"Oups! Désolé, patron. Je crois que le canapé a eu droit à une nouvelle coloration gratuite. J'espère que vous aimerez…"

"C'est pas grave", l'assura Heero. "Je n'ai jamais aimé ce canapé. Assieds-toi et retire ton tee-shirt que je soigne ta blessure."

Pris au dépourvu par la voix impérieuse du japonais, Duo m"t un certain temps à réagir.

"Non, c'est juste une égratignure. Je vais rentrer."

"Je ne crois pas, non."

En deux enjambées, Heero était face à lui et tendait la main vers son flanc. Sa main passa à travers les lambeaux de tissu et effleura la peau de l'américain, le faisant frissonner… Juste avant d'entrer en contact avec la plaie et de le faire glapir de surprise autant que de douleur.

"Yeeep! Ca va pas, ça fait mal!"

"Alors enlève ton tee-shirt."

Vaincu, Duo obtempèra. L'opération lui arracha quelques grognements et ses muscles protestèrent douloureusement. Puis, il se rassit et se tourna d'un quart vers Heero pour lui faciliter l'accès à sa blessure. Le japonais n'avait pas chômé pendant ce temps-là: le désinfectant imbibait déjà les compresses et les bandages étaient prêts à être utilisés. A peine Duo fut-il tourné vers lui qu'il appliquait une des compresses contre la plaie, le faisant tressaillir.

"Ca ira?" demanda Heero.

"O… Oui", hésita Duo.

"Tu me dis si je te fais mal, surtout."

"Non, c'est bon. Tu peux continuer."(10)

De toutes façons, il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser repartir tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas soigné. Après avoir désinfecté la plaie, plus profonde que ce qu'il n'auvait cru, Heero y appliqua un spray, faisant de nouveau sursauter l'américain.

"Mais t'as pas fini de me martyriser!" protesta ce dernier. "Si c'est ça, je peux aussi bien le faire moi-même, j'ai l'habitude…"

S'apercevant un peu tard qu'il en avait peut-être trop dit, Duo se mordit la lèvre et évita soigneusement le regard interrogateur de Heero. Mais le japonais n'était pas décidé à le laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

"Oh, moi aussi tu sais", avoua-t-il. "J'ai fait pas mal de conneries quand j'étais plus jeune. Et j'ai eu plusieurs blessures, certaines encore plus graves que celle-ci. Mais si tu ne me fais pas confiance, fais-le toi-même."

Et il lui tendit le coton imbibé et les bandages. Surpris de cette franchise, Duo l'observa afin de juger de la véracité de ses propos. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent chacun dans le blanc des yeux. Et la confiance mutuelle s'installa.

"Non, c'est bon", lui assura Duo. "Je te fais confiance."

A cet instant, un éclair passa simultanément dans leurs regards et chacun se sentit électrisé par la présence de l'autre. Imperceptiblement, Heero se rapprocha de son ami jusqu'à n'être bientôt plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. L'ambiance était électrique et les cœurs battaient à tout rompre.

Puis tout s'arrêta. Cet instant magique n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais tous deux l'avaient senti, ressenti.

Reportant son attention sur la blessure de Duo, Heero se rendit compte qu'elle ne saignait plus. Ce qui signifia que le jeune homme allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Immédiatement, Heero sentit qu'une part de lui ne voulait pas voir l'américain partir, tandis que l'autre ne souhaitait qu'une chose: l'éloigner le plus vite possible. Tiraillé par deux parties de lui-même qu'il pensait éteintes depuis longtemps, Heero ne savait que faire. Il prit finalement les bandages posés derrière lui et entreprit de panser le natté.

Il fit démarrer le bandage dans le dos, ce qui l'obligea à se pencher par-dessus Duo. L'américain saisit sa tresse dans sa main afin de l'aider, dégageant ainsi une douce odeur de vanille… Et son cou, dont la peau d'albâtre ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention du japonais. Déglutissant péniblement, Heero reprit son ouvrage, ses doigts courant sur le ventre du jeune homme, le faisant tressaillir. Intrigué par le fait que l'américain réagisse de nouveau aussi franchement et aidé par l'alcool circulant toujours dans son organisme, Heero décida de vérifier une petite chose :

"C'est moi qui te fais de l'effet ou bien juste le fait que mes doigts te fassent des chatouilles."

"Pour être franc", avoua Duo, "je te dirai les deux."

Ce faisant, il prit le visage de Heero dans ses mains et le relèva au niveau du sien. Il aurait presque pul'embrasser.

"Et vous M.Yuy, je vous fait de l'effet?"

N'écoutant plus que son instinct et la proximité du corps de Duo, Heero s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné et le repoussa contre le dossier du divan. Immédiatement, Duo passa ses bras autour de son cou, le rapprochant de lui. Torse contre torse, ils sentaient le cœur de l'autre battre à tout rompre.

Une main dans les cheveux bruns en bataille et l'autre autour de la taille de son partenaire, Duo lui ouvrit le passage menant à sa bouche. La langue de Heero s'y engouffra, lui caressa le palais, la langue. Des frissons de plaisir lui parcoururent le corps. Il cambra le dos, se collant davantage à Heero qu'il sentait réagir.

En effet, la main de l'américain dans ses cheveux et ses râles de plaisir ne laissaient pas le japonais totalement indifférent. Abandonnant finalement la bouche rougie par ses assauts, il entreprit une descente lente et adorablement torturante le long du cou de l'américain. S'approchant du bord de la mâchoire, il y donna de petits coups de langue. Duo gémit, l'implora de continuer et commença à onduler du bassin, faisant grandir son désir.

Depuis Kairu, Heero ne s'était pas permis de relations aussi poussées avec une autre personne. Il se l'était interdit, de peur d'oublier ce qui était arrivé, d'oublier leur passé, leur vie commune, leur amour. Pourtant, à cet instant, cette peur le quitta.

Sa main passa délicatement sur le bandage neuf, lui rappelant de ne pas être trop brusque de ce côté-là. Elle remonta lentement vers un sein dont la pointe était déjà dure. Il la pinça entre ses doigts, délicatement.

Duo n'en pouvait plus. Heero lui faisait vivre une véritable torture. Mais soudain, il se rappella ce pourquoi il était ici. Sa mission. S'il couchait avec lui, il trahirait sa confiance.

« Non! Je ne peux pas faire ça! »

Plaquant ses deux mains sur les épaules de son patron, Duo le repoussa gentiment (11)

"Hee… M.Yuy", dit-il d'une voix ferme. "On ne peut pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas faire ça."

Il parvint à se dégager et se relèva, attrapant sa veste au passage. Heero, confus, rougit violemment en se rendant compte de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

"Je suis désolé, Duo… Je n'aurais pas dû…"

"Non! C'est moi. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Pas maintenant. Vous me faîtes confiance et moi… Au revoir!"

Enfilant son blouson, il se rua sur la porte de l'appartement et sort à toute vitesse, laissant Heero abasourdi, frustré et intrigué.

* * *

**Appartement de Duo Maxwell, Manhattan, New York**

Il avait marché dans New York tout le reste de la nuit. Mais ses pensées étaient toujours aussi chaotiques dans son esprit. Pourquoi s'était-il enfui? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas profité de la situation? C'était bien la première fois qu'il refusait de s'envoyer en l'air. Et tout ça pourquoi? Parce qu'il avait eu des remords? Non! Pas lui. Pas Duo Maxwell! Duo Maxwell n'avait pas de remords… Ou plutôt n'en avait plus… Il les avait banni de sa vie, de sa conscience et de son cœur depuis deux ans… Depuis Solo… Alors pourquoi revenaient-ils aujourd'hui?

« J'ai besoin d'un bon café » pensa Duo en entrant dans son appartement.

Il posa ses clés sur la tablette de l'entrée, retira son blouson et alla dans la cuisine mettre la cafetière en route. Il retourna dans le salon et s'affala dans le fauteuil. Par la fenêtre, il avait une vue magnifique sur Central Park. Il poussa un soupir:

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai? C'est pas comme si je le connaissais depuis longtemps. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas osé? Parce qu'il me fait confiance? Parce que je lui fais confiance? Si j'avais fait ça, je l'aurai… trahi… Et alors? Pourquoi ça me fait mal de devoir le tromper? J'ai l'impression que mon cœur me brûle… Mais c'est impossible, j'ai déjà accompli ce genre de missions, et je n'ai jamais réagi de cette manière. Alors pourquoi maintenant? Est-ce que c'est parce que c'est lui? C'est vrai qu'il me fait de l'effet, mais c'est seulement physique… Non? Raaah! Ca m'agace de me torturer comme ça pour un mec… Mais c'est pas _un_ mec, c'est Heero. Est-ce que je serai… amoureux? »

Vaincu, Duo fut bien obligé de s'avouer que, non content de trouver chez Heero un idéal physique masculin, il avait eu le coup de foudre. Son cœur s'en était rendu compte depuis longtemps. D'où ce sentiment de remord.

Le café était prêt. Duo se lèva et alla le chercher. Il était noir et très fort, comme il l'aimait. Mais cela ne suffit pas à le détendre. L'esprit préoccupé, il prit finalement sa décision et s'empara de son téléphone. Il composa un numéro et attendit trois sonneries. Quelqu'un décrocha:

"Ici le Joker. Passez-moi le Premier."

Il attendit de nouveau quelques minutes puis une voix lui annonça qu'il pouvai parler.

"L'opération a foiré", déclar"-t-il froidement.

"Que s'est-il passé?" demanda la voix du Premier

"Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'être seul pour m'introduire dans son bureau et je pense qu'il a des soupçons sur moi."

"Pas l'occasion de vous introduire? Je croyais pourtant que vous y étiez entré en sa compagnie…"

"Co… comment le savez-vous?" demanda Duo, soudainement angoissé.

"Vous semblez oublier que nous avons des agents infiltrés un peu partout dans cette ville, M.Maxwell. Bien évidemment, nous ne pouvons tolérer pareille trahison."

"Je préfère vous trahir vous plutôt que lui!"

"Quel esprit chevaleresque! Mais cela ne vous sauvera pas. Une équipe est déjà en route pour votre domicile et celui de M.Yuy. Bonne journée."

Duo prit à peine le temps de raccrocher et se précipita hors de son appartement. Si une équipe était en route pour le siège du Groupe W, il lui fallait faire vite. Il allait couper par Central Park.

« Je dois le sauver. Je ne dois pas le perdre… »

* * *

**Appartement de Heero Yuy, siège du Groupe W, Manhattan, New York**

Heero tournait en rond. La nuit dernière, il avait bien senti l'attirance de Duo envers lui. Et pourtant, l'américain s'était enfui comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Il n'y comprenait rien. De quoi voulait-il s'excuser?

Le dossier d'enquête de Wufei intitulé « Duo Maxwell » trônait sur son bureau depuis quelques minutes. Même le chinois avait remarqué l'attitude préoccupée du jeune président. Il n'avait rien dit, mais lui avait vivement conseillé de lire son rapport sur le natté. Le problème c'était que Heero avait peur d'y trouver la réponse à ses questions et la cause du départ du jeune homme.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Heero s'assit à son bureau, ouvrit le dossier et le parcourut des yeux. Puis, lentement, il le referma, se lèva, se dirigea vers la porte, enfila sa veste et sortit.

Son attitude en apparence calme et sereine cachait tant bien que mal le feu bouillant de la colère. Car Duo lui avait menti: il faisait parti de OZ.

Heero était envahi par la colère et le chagrin. La colère d'avoir été trahi, et le chagrin pour avoir espérer que Duo puisse être celui qui lui aurait fait oublier Kairu. Décidé à ne pas laisser passer cette trahison envers son âme et son cœur, Heero se dirigea vers les portes de l'ascenseur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il débouchait sur le parvis de l'immeuble. Le soleil l'aveugle un court instant, le forçant à fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il remarque simultanément une camionnette bleu marine qui déboulait sur l'avenue et une silhouette noire courant dans sa direction en lui faisant de grands gestes.

"Duo? Mais qu'est-ce que…"

"Heero, attention!" hurla l'américain.

Et tout se passa très vite: Duo se jeta sur Heero au moment une rafle de mitraillette retentissait dans l'air. Serrant le corps frêle de l'américain dans ses bras et roulant avec lui pour amortir leur chute, Heero prit alors conscience que les coups de feu étaient dirigés contre lui. Il se relèva et tira Duo avec lui contre le tronc imposant d'un grand chêne. Le plaquant entre lui et l'écorce, il tenta un coup d'œil vers la rue.

La camionnette avait disparu. Il reporta alors son regard sur le jeune homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie…et il retint son souffle. Duo est très pâle, sa respiration était sifflante et saccadée. Il se recula et le corps de Duo s'affaissa sur lui. Il l'étendit sur l'herbe et remarqua alors une large tâche sombre juste en dessous du cœur. Heero sentit les battements de son propre cœur s'accélérer.

"Duo, ouvre les yeux", le supplia-t-il.

L'américain obéit, luttant de toutes ses forces pour garder ses pupilles fixées sur les yeux cobalt de l'homme en face de lui.

"Heero", souffla-t-il péniblement, "je suis désolé… Tout est de ma faute… Pardonne-moi…"

"Chut, ne parle pas. Tu es blessé. Je vais appeler une ambulance. Tiens le coup."

Il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche intérieure et indiqua l'adresse à l'opératrice. Il se pencha ensuite sur le corps du jeune homme allongé devant lui et le prit dans ses bras.

"Duo, comment as-tu su qu'ils allaient tenter de me tuer?

"Je les ai appelés… je leur ai dit… que j'avais pas pu… pas pu hacker ton ordi… et que je refusais… de continuer… à bosser… pour eux… que je refusais… de te perdre…"

Ses dernières paroles se perdirent dans la sirène de l'ambulance qui arrivait au même instant et sa tête retomba lourdement sur les genoux de Heero dont la main serrait convulsivement celle du jeune homme évanoui.

* * *

Dans le sous-sol de la vieille bâtisse qui abritait les cinq Olders, la tension était à son apogée. Et il y avait de quoi: le dernier agent immiscé au sein du Groupe W venait de faire foirer la mission d'infiltration informatique la plus prometteuse de toute l'histoire de l'Organisation Zodiacale. Et le Premier n'était pas connu pour sa clémence ni pour son pardon. 

"J'ose espérer que vous l'avez éliminé…"

"Malheureusement, non", le détrompa le Troisième, "mais il a été gravement blessé. Nous espérons qu'il succombera à ses blessures…"

"Alors c'est mal connaître mon Joker", rétorqua un vieil homme au physique de champignon. "Je ne l'ai pas entraîné pour succomber à une banale fusillade de rue!"

"Vous avez raison, mais il s'est tout de même pris toute la rafale en tentant de protéger Yuy…"

"Dans ce cas, il ne mourra pas! S'il l'a protégé, c'est que Yuy a su prendre possession de son cœur. Je connais mieux Duo que vous tous. Sa psychologie est simple: « J'aime donc je protège ». C'est ainsi qu'il fonctionne. Et c'est pour cette raison que nous avons failli le perdre il y a deux ans."

Il se tourna vers le Premier, ses yeux lançant des éclairs:

"Vous n'auriez jamais dû tenter de tuer Solo! Ce fut une grossière erreur qui a bien manqué de me faire perdre mon meilleur élément!"

"Merci de cette remarque fort instructive, Professeur G (12). Votre poulain nous ayant trahi, il devra craindre de sérieuses représailles. Après sa sortie de l'hôpital, bien sûr. Quant à vos poulains respectifs, messieurs, je vous prierai de les surveiller de près à l'avenir. Chacun à sa place et les moutons seront bien gardés."

Cette fois-ci, son rire cruel ne résonna pas dans la pièce, inquiétant encore davantage les quatre autres Olders. Cela en disait long sur son état d'esprit…

* * *

_Si la confiance qui lie deux personnes est bafouée, la colère envahie et déchire les cœurs._

_Mais le remord est toujours là pour réparer les dommages. Patiemment, consciencieusement, il recoud les cœurs brisés avec le fil de la passion. Puis, il y met le feu, faisant brûler les âmes et les cœurs._

_Quand les cœurs et les âmes brûlent, la confiance renaît._

_Mais il faut du temps…_

**To be continued**

Shima: Ouaiiiiis! Finiiiii! Est contente mouah. Il me turlupinait, cet épisode-là, je vous raconte pas. Mais bon, il est fini, c'est l'essentiel.  
Duo: Dis, pourquoi c'est encore moi que tu maltraites? J'en ai marre…  
Shima: Mais c'est parce que je t'aime Duo-Kun. Tu sais bien que t'es celui que les autrices de fanfics préfèrent torturer…  
Duo: Je sais, mais ça vous dérangerai de maltraiter quelqu'un d'autre de temps en temps? Je sais pas, moi… Tro-man… Wu-wu…  
Trowa et Wufei: Duo!  
Wufei: M'appelle pas comme ça! Et vas pas lui donner des idées. Elle est déjà bien assez imaginative en ce qui te concerne, alors…  
Heero: Insinuerais-tu qu'il est préférable que _mon_ Duo se fasse charcuter plutôt que _ta_ Sally?  
Wufei: Je n'insinue rien du tout, Yuy. Et de toutes façons, ce n'est pas encore _ma_ Sallyse tourne vers Shima Elle est où _ma_ Sally?  
Shima: Ta Sally elle apparaîtra quand le moment sera venu…et quand j'aurai besoin d'elle.  
Wufei:regard larmoyant de chien battu abandonné sur une aire d'autoroute C'est tout? Pas avant?  
Shima: Et oui, c'est tout! Je pense que tu auras également le droit à une petite surprise sentimentale… Au fait, Trowa, c'était comment la Russie?  
Quatre: C'ETAIT SUPEEEEER! La Place Rouge, le Kremlin, la neige, Moscou, Saint Pietersbourg, la chambre d'hôtel…  
Duo, Heero et Wufei: NANI?  
Trowa et Quatre: (tentant de se justifier) Non… c'est pas ce que vous croyez… il ne s'est rien passé… les chambres étaient juste très grandes… luxueuses… moelleuses… spacieuses…(ils s'enfoncent de plus en plus)  
Duo: Kitty-Kat, va falloir qu'on parle tous les deux…  
Shima: Je suis désolée d'interrompre ses passionnantes révélations, mais je vous rappelle que Trowa et Quatre ne sont pas encore ensemble dans cet épisode. Il faudrait voir à pas confondre avec _Papas_. Je ne nie pas qu'ils formeront un magnifique couple dans un avenir proche et certain, mais ce n'est pas encore fait. Je tiens également à préciser que c'est le premier chapitre de fic que j'écris entièrement et directement à l'ordinateur… quand il n'y a pas de coupures de courant… Voilà qui est fait. Maintenant, je vais aller me taper les OAV 1 à 3 de _Angel Sanctuary_ que j'ai enregistré hier soir!  
Duo: Euh… Shima?  
Shima: Oui, Duo-Kun.  
Duo: Je voulais juste te faire remarquer que t'as pas fait les petites notes de bas de page et que si tu le fais pas, Fa et tous tes lecteurs seront très mécontents…  
Shima: Oups! Je m'y mets tout de suite… A bientôt!

(1) Clin d'œil à ma Fa et à Eszebeth pour sa fic _Heero and Me down by the schoolyard_. Ta fic est super, je me suis réellement éclatée à la lire. A tous ceux qui ne la connaisse pas, je vous la recommande…chaudement!  
(2) Légèrement claustro le Hee-chan…  
(3) Son cerveau est toujours déconnecté  
(4) Sur le bureau, pas sur Heero!  
(5) En gros, il l'allume  
(6) Il est d'une innocence  
(7) Ou peut-être pas…  
(8) Rien n'est moins sûr!  
(9) No comment, j'ai pris le premier nom qui me venait…  
(10) Comment ça ce dialogue peut prêter à confusion? Mais c'est fait exprès!  
(11) Je sais, j'ai recommencé: j'ai arrêter un lime. Mais j'avais promis d'arrêter sur _Papas_, pas sur _Groupe W_! Je me réserve donc le droit de recommencer…pour mon plus grand plaisir sadique! Niark, niark, niark!  
(12) Comment ça c'était prévisible? Qui a dit que c'était gros comme un gundam? Mais bien sûr que c'est fait exprès

_Achevée le 9 février 2004. Dernière modification le 1er mai 2005._


	3. La confiance retrouvée

**GROUPE W**

**Source:** Gundam Wing et… devinez!  
**Genre:** UA, spoiler/cross-over, reprise du scénario original, saga de moi!  
**Disclamer** je hais toujours cette rubrique car les G-boys ne sont toujours pas à moi.  
**Note:** et voilà l'_Episode 3_ de _Groupe W_! Logiquement, l'_Episode 2_ aurait dû contenir une partie de cet épisode, mais j'ai préféré garder le suspens. J'espère que ma saga vous plaît. Sur ce, bonne lecture!  
**Auteur:** Shima-chan.  
**Adresse e-mail**: shima-chanwanadoo.fr

* * *

**Episode 3: La confiance retrouvée**

Au sous-sol du QG des Olders, une nouvelle dispute éclate entre le Premier et le Deuxième à propos du devenir de leur dernier agent, leur Joker: Duo Maxwell.

-Il est hors de question que tu le fasses abattre! Je me suis donné trop de mal pour que tu ruines les efforts de toute une vie parce que mon poulain a changé de camp! Je ne le permettrai pas!

-Mais je ne te laisse pas le choix et je me fiche pas mal de tous tes efforts. 02 met en danger notre organisation et nous nous devons de l'exécuter. Cela en va de même pour Treize Kushrenada. L'avez-vous retrouvé?

-Non, monsieur, répond le Troisième. Depuis Athènes, il se fait très discret.

-Bon, tant pis. Pour en revenir à l'affaire Maxwell, je veux que ce soit réglé avant la semaine prochaine. Et profitez-en pour régler son compte à Yuy également. Il est une épine dans mon talon!

Rassurant ses quatre collègues, le rire du Premier retentit dans la salle froide et sombre.

* * *

**Hôpital Central de Manhattan, New York**

-Alors M.Maxwell? Toujours parmi nous?

-Comme tu peux le voir, Susan! Mais franchement, je commence à me faire chier sérieux. Tu sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir?

-Ne me faîtes pas ces yeux-là, M.Maxwell, vous savez parfaitement que ça ne marche pas avec moi… J'ai entendu votre médecin dire que vous pourriez sortir d'ici deux jours. Ne désespérez pas.

-Tant que t'es là, Susan, je ne risque rien! Toujours pas de visiteur pour moi, hein?

-Non, je suis désolée. Mais ne désespérez pas, il viendra bientôt, je le sens.

-Dieu t'entende, Susan!

Le jeune patient lui adresse un dernier sourire avant que l'infirmière ne quitte la chambre puis se renfonce dans son lit, profondément abattu. Depuis la fusillade durant laquelle il lui a sauvé la vie, Heero Yuy, le nouveau président du Groupe W, ne lui a pas rendu visite. Duo ne sait que penser: il espérait que Heero lui pardonne ses actes passés et son appartenance à OZ; ainsi, leur relation évoluerait. Mais il semblerait que le Japonais soit rancunier.

« Et voilà, mon vieux. Encore un qui te passe sous le nez. Remarque, depuis Solo, tu devrais être habitué…Peut-être attend-il que tu l'appelles? Que tu t'excuses? Ou peut-être qu'il ne souhaite plus te voir du tout et dans ce cas tu fermes ta gueule et tu retournes à ta petite vie de merde! »

Duo pousse un lourd soupir de découragement: décidément, ses amours sont voués à l'échec.

* * *

**Bunker de l'Unité de Sécurité Spéciale de Heero Yuy, sous-sol du siège du Groupe W, Manhattan, New York**

La salle circulaire située au sous-sol de l'immeuble est l'un des lieux les mieux protégés du siège du Groupe W. En effet, les murs et la porte sont blindés et seules quatre personnes connaissent le code d'accès à cette pièce. Les murs sont couverts d'écrans plasma et d'armoires métalliques qui contiennent les dossiers les plus explosifs de la compagnie. Au centre, quatre ordinateurs à écran plat trônent sur une table en verre dépoli.

Assis derrière son ordinateur, Heero consulte les dossiers de presse concernant les agissements douteux de Odin Lowe, feu son père adoptif. Récemment, le corps d'un ancien employé du laboratoire _Wing Gen'_ a été retrouvé, affreusement mutilé. Ayant eu vent des pratiques peu orthodoxes de son paternel quant aux manipulations génétiques, Heero a décidé d'enquêter sur ce meurtre qui entache son entreprise. Mais malgré l'aide de Trowa, Quatre et Wufei, les preuves ne s'amassent pas aussi vite que prévu.

Perdu corps et âme dans le travail depuis la fusillade à laquelle il a échappé, Heero tente ainsi d'oublier le visage du jeune américain qui l'a sauvé d'une mort certaine. Son attitude n'a pas échappé à ses amis et inquiète surtout le jeune arabe blond qui, d'une manière bien étrange, semble être constamment au courant des humeurs et des sentiments qui agitent ses compagnons.

-Je crois que nous devrions nous rendre sur les lieux pour évaluer la situation de plus près, déclare Wufei en refermant une chemise jaune posée devant lui. Il y a encore trop de zones d'ombre dans cette affaire. Nous ne connaissons pas le nombre exact de personnes impliquées ni le nom de celui qui tire les ficelles…

-C'est Treize, lâche Heero.

-Treize? s'étonne Wufei. Mais comment est-ce possible? Il est recherché dans presque tous les états du monde. Il ne prendrait certainement pas le risque de sortir maintenant…

-Et bien il semblerait qu'il ne soit plus aussi prudent qu'auparavant, remarque Trowa. J'ai là un rapport de police qui dit avoir aperçu un homme correspondant à son signalement il y a moins de deux jours dans les Antilles françaises. Il était accompagné de deux ou trois gardes du corps et semblait sur le qui-vive.

-Il a peur, fait remarquer Heero. C'est bien. Je suis d'accord avec Wufei sur le fait d'aller voir toute cette affaire de plus près. Je vais donc devoir repousser le Big Board et prévenir Réléna de reporter tous mes rendez-vous d'ici à quinze jours. Je ne sais pas combien de temps prendra cette opération, mais je veux qu'elle mette fin aux agissements frauduleux de la _Wing Gen'_. Je compte sur vous pour m'accompagner incognito.

-Aucun problème, Heero, l'assure Quatre.

-Rassemblez vos affaires et on se retrouve au jet d'ici deux heures. J'ai une petite chose à régler d'abord.

Il se lève et quitte le bunker. Quatre le suit du regard et ferme les yeux.

-Il s'est enfin décidé, murmure-t-il. Il était temps…

-Que dis-tu? lui demande Trowa.

-Rien, le rassure le blond. Je pensais tout haut. On dirait que nous sommes bons pour un nouveau voyage…

-Ne me dis pas que cela te déplaît, je ne te croirais pas!

-Mais cela ne me déplait pas le moins du monde. Surtout si nous y allons ensemble… (1)

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient de révéler, Quatre détourne la tête pour cacher la soudaine rougeur qui lui monte aux joues.

-A moi aussi cela me fait plaisir, l'assure Trowa.

Surpris, l'arabe relève le visage et plante son regard azur dans l'unique émeraude visible de son ami. Une profonde sincérité envahit alors son cœur et la joie s'installe confortablement au creux de son estomac. Ce voyage risque d'être très intéressant.

* * *

**Hôpital Central de Manhattan, New York**

Le soleil de la fin d'après-midi entre à flots dans la chambre vide du jeune patient victime d'une fusillade. Les rayons dorés balaient la surface du petit bureau sous la fenêtre et nimbent d'un doux halo les objets renversés sur la table de chevet. La tablette où est posé le plateau repas n'est plus que débris et les vestiges du dîner sont dispersés aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Déboulant à toute vitesse dans la chambre, Susan ne se rend pas immédiatement compte du désordre:

-M.Maxwell! M.Maxwel! Il est là! Il est là! M.Yuy est à l'acc… Oh mon Dieu!

Découvrant sans aucun doute les vestiges d'une bagarre, l'infirmière reste pétrifiée sur le seuil de la pièce. Elle reprend finalement ses esprits et entre, évitant précautionneusement les débris de vaisselle et de bois. Elle jette un coup d'œil dans la salle d'eau adjacente, dès fois que son patient farceur ait décidé de lui jouer un mauvais tour une fois de plus. Mais non, la salle de toilette est vide. Résignée, Susan ressort de la chambre et se cogne à une personne qui, elle, désire y entrer.

-Oh, excusez-moi. Je ne vous… Oh! Vous êtes M.Yuy, n'est-ce pas?

Intrigué d'être reconnu par une personne qu'il ne connaît pas, Heero se méfie. Il se reprend bien vite en se souvenant que depuis trois semaines, sa photo est sur toutes les premières pages des journaux et magasines people.

-Oui, effectivement. A qui ai-je l'honneur?

-Je suis Susan, l'infirmière attitrée de M.Maxwell. Il m'a énormément parlé de vous.

-Puis-je le voir?

-Malheureusement non.

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Parce qu'il vient d'être kidnappé. Il m'avait prévenue que cela pouvait arriver. Et que, le cas échéant, je devais vous en avertir.

Intrigué, Heero hausse un sourcil peu convaincu. Ignorant la vague d'inquiétude qui grandit au fond de lui, il demande:

-Mais pourquoi moi? Sa famille doit être prévenue…

-M.Maxwell n'a pas de famille. Il est orphelin de naissance. Je le connais de par ses nombreux séjours ici, suite à des bagarres ou autres…

La fin de sa phrase ne laisse aucun doute quant aux « autres » circonstances durant lesquelles Duo a pu être blessé et Heero ne laisse rien paraître de la tempête de sentiments qui l'anime: inquiétude, colère, peur…

Observatrice, Susan remarque son indécision.

-M.Maxwell vous fait confiance. Je sais qu'il est un témoin gênant pour ses employeurs, qu'il sait trop de choses. Il m'a fait part de quelques-uns uns de ses soupçons sur une certaine filiale clandestine de manipulation d'ADN aux Antilles. Je suppose donc que ses ravisseurs font partie de cette filiale.

-Je pense que cela a à voir avec l'affaire sur laquelle mes hommes et moi enquêtons en ce moment. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ils s'en prennent à M.Maxwell? s'interroge tout haut le Japonais, étonné que l'infirmière en sache autant.

-Je ne prétends pas connaître toute l'histoire – je ne suis pas indiscrète à ce point-là – mais il me semble que quelque chose de spéciale vous lie. La manière dont il parle de vous, cette confiance aveugle qu'il vous témoigne… Je suppose que ses ravisseurs ont l'intention de vous atteindre à travers lui.

-Et bien, ils se feront recevoir. Au revoir, Susan. Et merci.

-Mais de rien. Ce fut un plaisir. Mais ne commettez pas d'imprudence: M.Maxwell ne me le pardonnerait pas!

Esquissant un sourire de remerciements, Heero se détourne et rejoint sa voiture.

« Si c'est moi que tu veux, Treize, tu vas être servi. Mais je ne te pardonnerai pas ce nouvel affront. »

Il monte en voiture et décroche immédiatement son téléphone portable.

-Allô, Trowa? L'opération est annulée. On se retrouve au bunker dans quinze minutes. Préviens les autres.

Il raccroche, ne laissant pas le temps au français de répliquer.

* * *

**Bunker de l'USS de Heero Yuy, sous-sol du siège du Groupe W, Manhattan, New York**

-Que se passe-t-il Heero? s'inquiète Quatre dès l'arrivée de son ami. Pourquoi avoir reporté l'opération aux Antilles?

Ignorant ses questions, Heero se dirige vers son écran personnel et y fait apparaître un fichier. Quelques instants plus tard, la photo d'un jeune homme d'environ vingt ans occupe les écrans muraux. Ses yeux rieurs, son sourire franc et sa longue tresse châtain aux reflets dorés lui attirent immédiatement la sympathie du jeune arabe.

-Qui est-ce? demande Trowa.

-Duo Maxwell, répond Wufei. Tu m'avais demandé une enquête sur lui il y a environ dix jours. Je suppose que ses activités lui ont posé des problèmes…

-Maxwell! C'est le jeune homme qui t'a sauvé la vie la semaine dernière, n'est-ce pas? s'informe Quatre. Comment va-t-il?

-C'est bien lui. Et il a été enlevé. Son infirmière, une brave femme qui l'a soigné à de nombreuses reprises, m'a informé du fait qu'il était au courant des agissements de la _Wing Gen'_ aux Antilles. Je soupçonne donc Treize d'être derrière ce kidnapping. Si cela ne vous fait rien, je souhaite enquêter et retrouver Duo.

Un long silence suit cette déclaration. Wufei et Trowa jettent à leur patron et ami un regard qui en dit long sur leurs pensées, tandis que Quatre porte une main à son cœur.

-C'est d'accord pour moi, Heero. Je commence par où? demande Quatre.

-Je sais qu'il va souvent au _Touch_, un bar dans les quartiers mal famés de Manhattan. Tu n'as qu'à aller te renseigner là-bas. Mais n'y va pas seul, le coin est pourri de racailles.

-Je t'accompagne, annonce Trowa. A deux, on pourra mieux se défendre (2)

-Je me charge de faire une enquête plus approfondie sur lui et je te tiens informé, déclare Wufei.

-Merci. Je remonte à mon bureau. J'ai deux mots à dire à Réléna. Peut-être le connaît-elle un peu.

Leur adressant un dernier regard de remerciements, il quitte le bunker, l'angoisse désormais installée au plus profond de lui.

Quatre, qui a bien entendu ressenti le malaise du Japonais, se tourne vers Trowa et rencontre un regard interrogatif.

-Il tient à lui, lâche-t-il en guise d'explications. Bon, allons-y!

* * *

**Le _Touch_, bar de Manhattan, New York**

Ils ont à peine passé la porte que l'atmosphère chargée de fumée et de relents d'alcool les prend à la gorge. Peu habitué, Quatre tente tant bien que mal de contenir une soudaine crise de toux. Trowa ne semble pas s'en formaliser et saisissant le jeune arabe par le coude, il se dirige d'un pas alerte vers le bar. Ils prennent chacun un tabouret et le Français fait signe au barman qu'il souhaite commander.

-Ce sera quoi? demande ce dernier d'une voix bourrue.

-Une bière, annonce Trowa.

-Un thé glacé, ajoute Quatre… avant qu'un regard dissuasif de Trowa ne le fasse changer d'avis: Euh… un soda!

Le serveur se retourne et Trowa en profite pour examiner les lieux. De la bagarre qui a eu lieu une dizaine de jours plus tôt, il ne reste aucune trace: les tables et les chaises ont été remplacés, les verres sont de nouveau en un seul morceau et les bouteilles de Ricard, rhum, sake et autres whisky trônent derrière le bar sur une grande étagère devant un miroir.

Reportant son attention sur le jeune homme assis à ses côtés, le Français se rend compte que ce dernier n'est guère à l'aise dans ce genre d'établissement. Nerveux, il triture ses mains et c'est limite s'il ne s'arrache pas les ongles. Posant une main rassurante sur son genou, Trowa se penche à son oreille:

-Ne t'en fais pas, on sera reparti avant longtemps. Et cesse de te tordre les mains, tu vas te faire mal, ajoute-t-il en lui prenant les mains.

Inspirant un bon, coup, Quatre parvient à évacuer son stress. Il serre brièvement la main de Trowa puis pose sa propre main sur le genou de son ami, le remerciant.

-Voici vos verres, annonce la voix toujours aussi peu aimable du barman. Autre chose?

-Et bien, puisque vous le demandez, s'enquit Quatre, on voudrait avoir quelques renseignements sur un jeune homme qui vient souvent ici.

-Un jeune homme, hein? questionne le barman. Et il ressemble à quoi?

-Il est à peu près de ma taille, les cheveux longs tressés, les yeux bleu-violet rieurs et un grand sourire, décrit Quatre en repensant à la photo que Heero leur a montrée au bunker.

-Ha, lui! Mais il ne rit jamais! Ou du moins pas quand il vient ici. Je l'ai vu deux ou trois fois, et à chaque coup, mon bar était en miettes. Ce mec est incroyable: il connaît des techniques de combat que toutes les bandes du coin lui envient.

-Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois? demande Trowa.

-Je l'ai pas r'vu depuis la bagarre d'il y a dix jours. Il avait pas l'air bien en partant avec son pote. C'est bizarre que vous me demandiez de ses nouvelles…

-Comment ça? l'encourage le Français.

-Et bien, je sais plus trop…

Quelques minutes et vingt dollars plus tard, les deux amis ressortent du bar, les nouvelles fraîches du barman tournoyant dans leur tête.

* * *

**Bureau de Heero Yuy, étage privé, siège du Groupe W, Manhattan, New York**

-Alors, qu'avez-vous appris?

-Que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à rechercher Duo. Il y a deux heures, alors que tu étais à l'hôpital, deux mecs louches sont allés au _Touch_ questionner le barman. Il leur a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la bagarre, mais qu'il devait être à l'hosto. Il nous a fait une description des deux gars. Je lancerai une recherche en rentrant au bunker.

-Très bien, je vous attends.

Heero raccroche. Ne sachant que faire, il décide de lire son courrier plutôt que de se morfondre en attendant que le temps passe. Il saisit les enveloppes triées par Réléna: des invitations à des œuvres de charité, à des galas et à toutes autres sortes de repas ennuyeux du même genre. Pourtant, l'une des cartes attire son attention: il n'y a aucune en-tête sur l'enveloppe et le papier est noirci de crasse.

« Bizarre, Réléna ne se permettrait jamais de laisser ça sur le bureau. Elle le mettrait directement à la poubelle. »

Heero prend l'enveloppe, la déchire et en sort une petite carte. Dessus, des lettres découpées dans des journaux sont collées de manière à former un message.

_Demain, à 06h00, RDV au centre de Central Park  
__Venez seul, ou bien votre ami pourrait perdre la vie._

Pris d'une soudaine angoisse, Heero retourne lentement la carte…et retient un cri de stupeur: la petite carte est en fait une photo polaroid, sur laquelle on peut voir un jeune homme pieds et poing liés allongé sur un vieux matelas; son visage est en sang et est quasiment méconnaissable. Mais la longue tresse qui s'étale derrière lui sur le lit ne laisse aucun doute à Heero. Au-dessous, une dernière indication: _10, 000, 000,000_.

Retenant un cri de rage, Heero se lève précipitamment de son siège et part en courant au bunker.

* * *

**Bunker de l'USS de Heero Yuy, sous-sol du siège du Groupe W, Manhattan, New York**

Poussé par la rage et la peur, Heero pénètre en trombe dans la salle et se précipite sur son ordinateur. Il se connecte immédiatement au Net et parvient à infiltrer le réseau mondial des services secrets internationaux. Pendant plus de quinze minutes, il fouille, infiltre, passe et charge des centaines de fichiers dans la mémoire surpuissante de son ordinateur. Piochant une disquette quelconque dans la pile posée à sa droite, il enregistre ses recherches et fait le tri.

Une heure plus tard, il lève enfin le nez de son écran, ayant trouvé comment, où et par qui est retenu Duo. Regardant autour de lui, il remarque alors que Quatre, Trowa et Wufei sont là, chacun devant son écran respectif. Etonné, il leur lance un regard dubitatif.

-Cela fait déjà 45 minutes que nous sommes rentrés, l'informe le Français.

-Hn, répond Heero. J'ai trouvé.

-J'espère bien, rétorque Wufei, vu le temps et l'énergie que tu as dépensée depuis que tu es sur ta bécane, j'ose croire que ce n'est pas pour rien.

-Bien que Duo soit au courant des agissements de Treize à la _Wing Gen'_, je doute qu'il l'ait fait enlever. Je pencherai plutôt pour la bande de loubards que Duo a mise au tapis au _Touch_ pour me protéger. J'ai reçu cette photo au courrier du matin.

Il leur tend la photo et attend quelques secondes qu'elle ait fait le tour de la table. Quatre retient un cri de surprise et regarde Heero d'un air désolé. Un geste de la main de ce dernier lui signifie de ne faire aucun commentaire. Le blond repose la photo et attend la suite des explications.

-Je compte aller le récupérer. Il est hors de question que je le laisse aux mains de ces ivrognes dégénérées.

-Nous t'accompagnons, annonce Wufei. J'admets ne pas être vraiment pour cette opération, mais si c'est ce que tu souhaites, il n'est pas question que tu y ailles seul, c'est trop dangereux.

-Wufei a raison, enchaîne Trowa. Ca sent le piège à plein nez. Notamment en raison de la rançon qui s'élève exactement au montant de ta fortune. Tu n'y vas pas seul.

Heero, bien que touché par cette démonstration d'amitié, manque refuser. Il ne compte pas perdre un ami de plus. Mais un coup d'œil au regard implorant de Quatre et il acquiesce.

« Ce gars me perdra » pense le Japonais, devant le jeune arabe en mode chibi.

D'un même mouvement, les quatre compagnons se retournent vers les armoires métalliques appuyées contre les murs, les ouvrent et y piochent leurs armes préférées: deux revolvers pour Heero; une mitraillette et un fusil à pompe pour Trowa; une paire de cimeterres en acier trempé pour Quatre; un grand sabre pour Wufei. Armés et parés à l'assaut, la petite troupe sort de l'immeuble en direction du lieu de rendez-vous.

* * *

**Central Park, Manhattan, New York**

-Il arrive.

Détachant son regard du corps meurtri allongé dans la pièce adjacente, la grande brute reporte son attention sur l'extérieur, tombant sur la silhouette fine et distincte du japonais tant attendu. Il remarque, soulagé, que celui-ci tient à la main une mallette métallique.

-Bien, approuve-t-il, il semblerait qu'il soit devenu raisonnable. Espérons que sa servitude aille plus loin...

Un sourire concupiscent flotte sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux détaillent avidement le corps fin et gracieux qui s'approche. Il retient difficilement un bruit de bête en rut depuis trop longtemps et ordonne à ses acolytes d'ouvrir la porte.

Heero entre lentement, s'attendant à être attaqué à tout instant. Avisant une table au milieu de la pièce, il s'avance et pose humblement la mallette en acier dessus. Mine de rien, il a déjà repéré les trois silhouettes 'cachées' dans l'ombre en plus des deux qui lui ont ouvert, ainsi que la seconde porte derrière laquelle est vraisemblablement retenu Duo. Avant même que la voix bourrue s'élève dans la pièce, Heero se retourne et fixe l'homme dans le coin:

-Hum, il semble que je ne sois pas aussi discret que je ne l'aurai pensé. Aucune importance, balaie-t-il en s'approchant de Heero plus rapidement que ce dernier l'en aurait cru capable, je ne souhaite pas être discret dans ce que je compte vous faire subir à tous les deux.

Surpris par la vitesse de déplacement de la grande brute, Heero n'a pas le temps d'esquiver qu'une grosse main se saisit de son poignet et lui tord le bras pour le coucher face contre table. Il sent alors l'haleine pestilentielle de son 'hôte' lui chauffer la nuque alors qu'il s'apprête à lui parler:

-Je compte m'amuser avec vous deux pour vous punir de votre insolence de la dernière fois.

Le sentant se pencher encore plus sur lui, Heero se contracte et lui envoie un formidable coup de boule qui lui éclate le nez. Se retournant prestement, le Japonais assène un coup de pied tournant qui assomme la grande brute. Les quatre autres semblent se réveiller en voyant leur chef à terre, mais ils n'ont pas le temps de le toucher que chacun se retrouve à genoux, une arme différente sous le nez.

Confiant la garde de sa proie à Trowa, Heero se précipite dans la pièce adjacente. L'odeur du sang l'assaille immédiatement et il s'approche de Duo tous les sens en alerte. Précautionneusement, il lui délie les pieds et les poignets avant de le retourner sus le dos. Son visage tuméfié par de nombreux coups est presque méconnaissable. Portant sa main à sa gorge pour vérifier son pouls, Heero remarque que les cicatrices de ses blessures pas balle se sont rouvertes, expliquant la perte de sang importante. Il ne perd dès lors pas de temps et prend Duo dans ses bras avant de précipiter au-dehors, laissant soin à ses amis de s'occuper du sort des kidnappeurs.

* * *

**Hôpital Central de Manhattan, New York**

Duo ouvre doucement les yeux pour ne pas être agressé par la lumière des néons au-dessus de son lit. Son esprit est encore confus mais il parvient néanmoins à reconnaître sa chambre d'hôpital. Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, bien vite éteint lorsque les fils de ses cicatrices le tirent immanquablement.

« Note à moi-même: ne pas rire quand on a le visage couturé. »

Sa poitrine lui fait mal et un gros pansement encercle son crâne. Cherchant la pendule des yeux, il tourne imperceptiblement la tête vers la droite mais s'arrête lorsqu'une douleur aiguë lui vrille l'épaule. Serrant les dents, Duo revient en position initiale et pousse un profond soupir de découragement. Il arrive tut de même à atteindre le bouton d'appel des infirmières et à appuyer dessus.

Moins de trente secondes plus tard, Susan entre dans la chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les joues roses. Rien que cette vision ramène la joie de Duo: cette femme est un concentré de bonne humeur.

-M.Maxwell, enfin de retour parmi nous?

-Je suis sûr que je t'ai affreusement manqué, Susan!

-A peine, M.Maxwell, à peine. Vous savez, on a eu pas mal de boulot en trois jours et puis…

-Et puis quoi? demande Duo anxieux.

-Disons que je n'ai pas été la seule à vous surveiller…

Le suspens laissé dans la phrase de l'infirmière ne passe pas inaperçu à l'oreille exercée de Duo qui ne tarde pas à tanner son amie afin d'en savoir plus sur les personnes qui l'auraient surveillé. Susan adore le torturer.

-Et bien, celui qui est resté le plus longtemps est un petit blond avec de magnifiques yeux bleu azur et un léger accent arabe. Ensuite, il y a eu un chinois très rigide et pas commode, un grand brun avec une drôle de coupe de cheveux et pour finir…

-Oui? s'impatiente Duo.

-Un superbe Japonais avec de grands yeux bleus trèèès inquiet sur votre état!

-Yattaaaa! S'exclame l'Américain.

Son exclamation de joie se termine très vite suite à une violente douleur dans la poitrine. Inquiète, Susan se précipite et le rallonge aussitôt dans les draps.

-Doucement, M.Maxwell, vous n'êtes pas entièrement remis. Je vais vous chercher de quoi déjeuner et je reviens dans un petit quart d'heure.

-Merci, Susan.

L'infirmière sort dans la seconde et percute une nouvelle fois une personne souhaitant entrer. Levant les yeux, elle croise le regard bienveillant de deux perles bleu de nuit. Un sourire de connivence naît sur les deux visages et en passant à côté du visiteur, Susan lui glisse à l'oreille:

-Cela fait longtemps qu'il vous attend…

Surpris, le visiteur lève un sourcil mais pénètre néanmoins dans la chambre éclairée par les rayons du soleil de ce début de matinée.

* * *

**Bunker de l'USS de Heero Yuy, sous-sol du siège du Groupe W, Manhattan, New York**

Quatre entre dans la pièce alors que ces deux amis sont installés devant leur écran, à la recherche des renseignements demandés par leur patron et ami avant que ce dernier ne parte rendre visite à une certaine personne de leur connaissance. Silencieux, le jeune arabe prend place devant son propre écran et enclenche le moteur de recherche. Au bout de quelques minutes, n'y tenant plus, il demande confirmation de ses doutes:

-Rassurez-moi: Heero est bien aller voir Duo?

Seul Trowa daigne relever la tête au ton presque suppliant de son ami.

-Oui, il est parti il y a environ une demi-heure. Vous avez dû vous croiser.

Un immense soupir de soulagement lui répond, soulignant encore davantage l'inquiétude du blond à l'égard des relations de son patron. Quelques minutes plus tard, un murmure résonne dans la pièce:

-Alors tout va bien…

* * *

**Hôpital Central de Manhattan, New York**

Intimidé par la prestance de son visiteur, Duo se fait tout petit dans le lit bien blanc. Voyant que son vis-à-vis ne semble pas décidé à prendre la parole, Duo prend la parole:

-Ecoute, Heero… Euh… Je suis désolé de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans… Et je comprendrai si… Si tu m'en voulais… Je veux juste que tu saches que… Que je m'en veux d'avoir pu te faire du mal et… Euh… Enfin voilà quoi…

Rouge de honte du discours pour le moins décousu qu'il vient de faire, Duo n'ose regarder son interlocuteur. Heero, prenant les choses en main, s'assoit sur le bord du matelas et relève doucement le visage de celui qui lui a sauvé la vie.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, Duo. Je crois seulement qu'il est temps de jouer franc jeu. Autant toi que moi, tu ne crois pas?

Incapable de prononcer un mot tellement l'émotion de savoir que Heero ne lui en veut pas lui noue la gorge, Duo se contente d'acquiescer.

-Je ne sais pas exactement par où commencer, avoue le Japonais. Cela fait quelques années que je ne me suis pas senti aussi proche de quelqu'un. Lorsque tu es arrivé, tu as chamboulé tout cet équilibre que j'avais mis en place, et la carapace de mes émotions s'est fissurée. Je ne t'en veux pas cependant. Cela m'a fait du bien de m'ouvrir un peu et je ne t'en suis que plus reconnaissant.

Duo n'en croit pas ses oreilles et il aurait bien sauté au cou du jeune homme si ses côtes n'étaient pas en aussi mauvais état. Jugeant que son tour d'explications est venu, il prend une profonde inspiration et se lance.

-J'ai été envoyé par les Olders, les chefs de OZ, pour pirater ton ordi perso. La meilleure manière d'y parvenir était de… Te séduire. Je pensais y être parvenu, mais l'ennui c'est que… Je me suis attaché. C'est pour cela que je suis parti ce soir-là. Je ne pouvais pas aller à l'encontre de mes sentiments… Je ne pouvais pas te trahir… Ensuite, ils m'ont appelé chez moi pour me 'congédier' et ils ont envoyé une équipe à ton bureau et chez moi histoire de nous liquider. La suite, tu l'as connais: sauvetage, hosto, kidnapping, sauvetage et hosto. Ma vie est un éternel recommencement!

Il éclate de rire et s'effondre sur le matelas. Mauvaise idée les fous rire quand on a des côtes cassées. Amusé, Heero laisse un léger sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Lèvres que Duo a immédiatement envie de posséder. Retrouvant son sérieux, il fixe Heero dans les yeux et sa voix se fait rauque:

-Ne souris pas comme ça, s'il te plait: c'est beaucoup trop tentant.

Heero obéit immédiatement et Duo retrouve le sourire. Seulement, un voile est passé dans son regard, et il trouve un écho dans les yeux du Japonais.

-Duo, commence Heero, je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas prêt à commencer quelque chose de sérieux pour le moment. Tout va beaucoup trop vite à mon goût.

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit que cela serait sérieux, réplique le natté.

-Alors tu te trahirais toi-même, et cela je le refuse. Néanmoins, j'aurai une proposition à te faire…

Intrigué et intéressé, Duo écoute attentivement la proposition de son ami Japonais, déçu tout de même de ne pouvoir approfondir plus que prévu ses relations avec le chef d'entreprise.

* * *

**Bunker de l'USS de Heero Yuy, sous-sol du siège du Groupe W, Manhattan, New York**

Trois jours plus tard, une véritable tornade met sens dessus-dessous le bunker alors que Wufei vient tout juste d'y faire le ménage. Aussitôt, une tempête de jurons résonne dans la pièce tandis que Heero y entre à son tour. Immédiatement, Quatre et Trowa se précipite sur lui afin de lui demander des explications sur la présence de l'énergumène américaine dans leur sanctuaire.

-A partir d'aujourd'hui, Duo Maxwell fait partie intégrante de l'USS, déclare-t-il d'une voix posée et assurée.

Sans attendre le moindre commentaire de la part de ses compagnons, il ajoute:

-Préparez vos affaires, nous décollons dans une heure.

-On va où? interroge Duo encore tout frétillant.

-Aux Antilles.

Tournant les talons, il ressort, manquant de peu le sourire complice de Quatre mais n'échappant pas au cri de pure joie poussé par un Américain survolté vite suivi d'une incroyable bordée de jurons chinois, le tout sous le regard légèrement désespéré de Trowa et le rire cristallin de l'Arabe.

* * *

Le QG des Olders est devenu une véritable fourmilière en l'espace de quelques jours seulement. Et pour cause, Treize Kushrenada est toujours introuvable et le Joker a rejoint l'équipe de sécurité de Heero Yuy, le plus grand ennemi de OZ depuis la disparition de Odin Lowe, feu son père adoptif. Les disputes de plus en plus fréquentes entre le Premier et le Deuxième ne font qu'appesantir l'atmosphère déjà lourde de frustration. 

-Reprenons dans le calme, je vous prie, supplie le Quatrième.

-Treize aurait été repéré dans les Antilles françaises, commence le Cinquième.

-Et l'USS a quitté les USA il y a un quart d'heure à bord du jet privé de Yuy, direction les mêmes Antilles, continue le Troisième.

-Je doute que cela soit une coïncidence, fait remarquer le Deuxième. Yuy doit avoir fait le lien entre Kushrenada et les manipulations génétiques pratiquées à la _Wing Gen'_. Je suppose qu'il va tenter d'y mettre fin.

-Alors nous allons profiter du fait que tout ce joli monde soit réuni là-bas pour nous en débarrasser, annonce calmement la Premier. Et je ne tolèrerai aucune objection, déclare-t-il à l'intention du Deuxième.

Penaud, ce dernier n'ajoute rien mais n'en pense pas moins. Dernièrement, les ordres radicaux de son collègue lui plaisent de moins en moins, notamment ceux concernant la liquidation de son poulain. Alors que tous sortent de la salle de réunion, le Deuxième décide de tout tenter pour protéger le Joker de la folie du Premier.

**To Be Continued**

Shima: Arf! J'suis vannée… Quand je pense que j'ai mis près de deux mois à écrire ce chapitre alors que je l'avais dans la tête depuis la fin du premier! Raah!  
Quatre: Calme-toi… Inspire profondément… Voilà, t'es calmée?  
Shima: Vi Qua-chan, c'est gentil!  
Wufei: Donc, si je comprends bien, tu as passé tes vacances à glandouiller au lieu de continuer toutes tes fics? C'est pas très sérieux…  
Shima: Maieuh! Les vacances, c'est fait pour se reposer alors les dix premiers jours je fous rien et le reste… Je fous rien. Ah si! Je fais quelque chose!  
Wufei: Et quoi donc?  
Shima: Je squatte l'ordi de ma tante parce qu'elle a l'ADSL et je vais chercher plein de fics sur le Net!  
Duo: C'est vrai? Alors t'as lu quoi pendant les vacances?  
Shima: J'ai lu toutes les fics du site d'Asuka et je dois dire que j'adore _Cercle de Silence_, après j'ai lu toutes celles du site de Hitto-sama et je les kiffe de trop, notamment ses fictions originales et _Blush!_ Mais par contre je trouve que _Zankoku_ est vachement hard: je suis trop mal à l'aise quand je la lis… Et pour finir, j'ai été faire un tour sur Perfect Shrine chercher les fics de Setsuna et de Law! J'adore les nouveaux auteurs et y a tout plein de lemon!  
Duo: Hum, très intéressant… Et quand est-ce que tu t'y mets pour nous au lemon?  
Shima entourée de regards désespérés de chiens battus: J'ai déjà commencé pour Duo et Hee-chan dans _Le vol d'un ange_, mais pour l'instant je préfère m'abstenir et en rester au lime, c'est déjà pas mal…  
Duo: Oh, c'est vrai que tu l'as fini _Le vol d'un ange_! Elle en pense quoi Fa-la-bêta?  
Shima: Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait bien aimé. J'ai aussi acheté les OAV de _Angel Sanctuary_ ainsi que les trois premiers volumes et le cinq mais le quatre est en réédition, j'ai visionné les derniers épisodes de _X de Clamp_ et tous ceux de _Gravitation_!  
Heero: C'est bien joli tout ça, mais on doit s'attendre à quoi pour le prochain chapitre?  
Shima: Et bien je dirai une jolie petite mission, des tas de mots compliqués, un ou deux lime provoquant une grande avancée dans les relations franco-arabes et nippo américaines, une grande brune pour un petit chinois, mais pas une fin!  
Heero: Mission?  
Duo: Mots compliqués?  
Wufei: Grande brune?  
G-boys: LIME?  
Shima: Je laisse tout ce joli monde méditer bien tranquillement sur les événements à venir et je me mets aux petites notes. Kiss!

(1) Vive les lapsus de Kitty-Kat! Il est trop choupi quand il s'y met…  
(2) Mais oui bien sûr! Et moi je suis la Reine d'Angleterre! Vive les bonnes excuses…

_Achevée le 25 avril 2004. Dernière modification le 05 février 2005._


	4. Sous le soleil exactement!

**GROUPE W**

**Source:** Gundam Wing et… devinez!  
**Genre:** UA, spoiler/cross-over, reprise du scénario original, saga de moi!  
**Disclamer:** je hais toujours cette rubrique car les G-boys ne sont toujours pas à moi.  
**Note:** et voilà l'_Episode 4_ de _Groupe W_! Je m'excuse pour le temps que je peux mettre à poster les différents chapitres de mes fics, je sais comme cela peut-être frustrant. Ayant énormément de mal à écrire au présent, je suis passé au passé simple et ai fait les changements nécessaires dans les chapitres précédents. J'espère que ma saga vous plaît. Sur ce, bonne lecture!  
**Auteur:** Shima-chan.

* * *

**Episode 4 : Sous le soleil… Exactement !**

**QG des Olders**

"Oui, c'est moi. Ecoute, il faut que tu sois très prudent… Non, Treize est là-bas également, il faut que vous l'évitiez… Et bien débrouille-toi mais évitez-le !… Un de nos hommes sera sur place, arrange-toi pour le démasquer et au besoin, élimine-le… C'est parfait… Fais gaffe !"

L'homme coupa la communication et rejoignit ses collègues autour de la table de réunion. Désormais, tout dépendrait des décisions du Premier.

"Messieurs, commence celui-ci, Heero Yuy et Kushrenada sont actuellement aux Antilles. J'espère de tout cœur que vos poulains savent ce qu'ils ont à faire afin que l'homme que j'ai pris soin d'envoyer sur place n'ait pas à commettre un regrettable accident…"

"Oui", s'inclinèrent les quatre autres.

"Dans ce cas, à la semaine prochaine."

* * *

**Suite royale, Grand Hôtel, Caraïbes**

"Et bah, mazette ! J'en connais un qui va pas s'ennuyer pendant son séjour…"

Duo promena son regard à travers la suite. Les pièces respiraient le luxe : rideaux d'organdi blanc brodé d'or, dessus de lit en macramé et sièges de velours, table en acajou massif et robinets dorés, vaisselles de porcelaine, de cristal et d'argent. Il s'efforça de ne pas siffler d'admiration, le groom ne le quittant pas des yeux depuis son entrée remarquée dans l'hôtel. L'hôtesse d'accueil n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier sa remarque à propos d'un manche à balai…

Son attention revint sur ses compagnons. Wufei inspectait les lieux à la recherche d'éventuels micros ou autres installations électroniques indésirables, Quatre et Trowa se tenaient au milieu du salon et installaient les dossiers dont Heero aurait besoin au cours de son séjour. Et Heero faisait le tour de l'hôtel avec le directeur : il avait refusé toute escorte, prétextant qu'il ne risquait rien dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, au plus grand soulagement du responsable bedonnant.

Duo avait protesté, après tout c'était son rôle que de l'accompagner dans ses déplacements pour veiller à sa sécurité, mais si Heero refusait lui-même d'être protégé, Duo n'avait plus qu'à rendre son tablier ! Quatre était bien heureusement intervenu avant que la dispute ne dégénère et chacun s'était réfugié dans un semblant de fierté mal placée, au plus grand dam des trois autres.

Il faut dire que depuis quelques jours, les tensions étaient palpables entre le multimilliardaire et son ami Américain : leur refus de céder à leur attirance mutuelle n'entraînait que mauvaise humeur et crises de nerfs, mettant les autres membres de l'équipe mal à l'aise en leur présence. Chacun attendait avec appréhension la prochaine altercation tout en souhaitant y mettre fin.

"Duo ? Pourrais-tu aller chercher Heero, s'il te plaît ?" demanda Quatre. "Il me faut son avis sur le planning de sa semaine."

"D'accord", accepta l'Américain. "A plus !"

A peine sorti, Trowa et Wufei regardèrent le jeune Arabe avec de grands yeux. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

"Je crois qu'il est plus que temps qu'ils mettent les choses au point", se justifia-t-il.

"Tu as raison", approuva Trowa. "Nous avons une mission sur place. Il ne faut pas que leurs disputes à répétition ne viennent tout faire foirer."

Wufei se contenta d'acquiescer puis retourne à son inspection de la chambre, non sans marmonner quelque chose concernant son patron, un certain shazi et l'évacuation forcée des ondes négatives.

* * *

**Plage privée du Grand Hôtel, Caraïbes**

Le soleil descendait lentement vers la grande étendue bleue. Le ciel s'embrasait progressivement dans un dégradé de rouge et or. Aucun nuage ne venait troubler la descente de l'astre solaire, promettent un magnifique coucher de soleil.

Lorsque Duo arriva sur la plage, il ne mit que quelques secondes pour s'adapter à l'aveuglante lumière du crépuscule. En revanche, il lui fallut près d'une minute pour réaliser que la silhouette se tenant au bord de l'eau, le bas de son jean retroussé et la chemise blanche volant au vent, n'était autre que son cher patron.

Reprenant ses esprits, le garde du corps se mit pieds nus afin d'apprécier la délicate morsure du sable blanc et s'avança à hauteur du Japonais. Un infime tressaillement dans le cou de ce dernier lui apprit que Heero s'était rendu compte de sa présence. N'y voyant cependant aucun inconvénient, Duo continua sa progression.

"Quatre souhaite te voir pour le planning de la semaine."

"Hum."

Le soleil avait presque atteint l'horizon. Un agréable silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, les plongeant chacun dans leurs pensées. Pour Heero, l'intervention de Duo semblait être un signe : il avait l'intention d'aller lui parler afin de mettre les choses au point avant leur mission, mais il ne savait absolument pas comment l'aborder. Duo, quant à lui, appréciait le silence détendu du moment : pour une fois qu'ils ne se disputaient pas ! Cette dernière semaine, alors qu'ils effectuaient une tournée en Amérique du Sud pour visiter les différentes filiales du Groupe W, la tension était peu à peu montée entre eux, à tel point que l'Américain avait la désagréable impression d'avoir été transformé en cocotte minute. Il était plus que temps qu'ils en parlent ensemble à tête reposée.

"Duo, il faudrait…"

"Heero, je crois…"

Ils s'interrompirent tous les deux et partirent d'un rire nerveux. Heero reprit le premier la parole et invita Duo à s'exprimer d'abord.

"Okay mais tu n'y couperas pas", prévint l'Américain.

Le Japonais acquiesça et son garde du corps prit une profonde inspiration en vue de son discours.

"Je crois qu'on a un sérieux problème à régler tous les deux."

Le brun hocha la tête.

"Et je crois aussi que nous savons tous les deux d'où vient le problème."

Deuxième acquiescement.

"Mais je crois également qu'il ne sera pas facile et rapide de le régler."

Heero détourna le regard. Duo avança lentement sa main vers son visage et lui remonta délicatement le menton afin de voir ses yeux. Le soleil avait terminé sa course et le voile bleu nuit du ciel se reflétait parfaitement dans le regard prussien qui lui faisait face. La châtain déglutit puis reprit, se laissant entraîner par le trop plein de ses émotions refoulées :

"Je sais pertinemment que les autres ne sont pas encore à l'aise avec moi… Wufei est un solitaire et je pense qu'il ne me fait pas encore confiance ; il a sûrement ses raisons… Trowa et Quatre, ils se regardent dans le blanc des yeux à longueur de journée et ne cessent de se tourner autour. Alors il ne me reste que toi, et pourtant on passe nos journées à s'engueuler. Et pour quoi ? Pour une histoire de fierté ! Une sale putain de fierté mal placée qui fait qu'à chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai envie de te sauter dessus, mais là je me rappelle que je n'en aie pas le droit par respect pour toi… Je me doute que tu n'as pas toujours eu une vie de rêve où tout allait pour le mieux. Moi non plus. Nous devons tous faire des choix qui nous laissent plus ou moins heureux de notre sort…"

Il se radoucit soudainement. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent à ceux de son vis-à-vis et il se rapprocha lentement de lui jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

"Je respecterai tes choix et tes envies. Si tu penses que je ferai mieux de quitter l'équipe, pour le bien de la mission autant que pour notre amitié, je le ferai."

Il posa alors sa main sur la joue de Heero et se colla contre lui, frissonnant dans la fraîcheur de la nuit tropicale.

"Je ne te demande rien, ni de promettre et encore moins de m'aimer. Sois juste honnête avec toi-même, avec ton cœur et avec moi."

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du Japonais et, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, tourna les talons et rejoignit la route.

Heero demeurait impassible sur le sable. Et pourtant, un véritable tourbillon s'était levé en lui à l'instant même où les lèvres de Duo s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Il avait la désagréable impression que son estomac se prenait pour une serre à papillons ! Lentement, il se laissa tomber au sol, remerciant silencieusement l'Américain de lui laisser le temps de mettre ses idées au clair. Il décida de rester encore un peu sur la plage, occultant totalement la demande de Quatre, afin de réfléchir sérieusement à la situation.

« Pourquoi suis-je comme ça avec lui depuis quelques temps ? Il suffit qu'il entre dans une pièce pour que la colère me saisisse… Et pourtant je ne lui en veux pas, qu'aurai-je à lui reprocher ? La fusillade ? C'est oublié depuis longtemps, même si lui en gardera les cicatrices physiques une bonne partie de sa vie… Mais est-ce bien de la colère ? J'ai eu l'impression d'éprouver le même sentiment lorsqu'il m'a embrassé, mais en beaucoup plus puissant… Que dois-je faire ? Si seulement Kai était là, il me dirait quoi faire… »

Finalement, le jeune multimilliardaire se plongea dans ses réflexions et n'en sortit qu'une heure plus tard avec une unique certitude, plus déstabilisante pour lui que réellement réconfortante :

« Je l'aime. »

Il ne put cependant pas s'attarder plus sur cette magnifique découverte : les moustiques tropicaux eurent raison de lui et il se dépêcha de rentrer à l'hôtel.

* * *

**Quelque part au sud de l'île**

La bicoque ressemblait plus à un amas de débris végétaux qu'à une modeste demeure. Aucune lumière ne filtrait de l'intérieur, et pourtant, quiconque aurait tendu l'oreille aurait distinctement entendu les bruits caractéristiques de la présence d'une vie humaine. La jeune femme ne semblait pas avoir plus de trente ans : ses cheveux clairs mi longs étaient retenus en de courtes tresses qui encadraient parfaitement son visage fin aux traits métissés asiatiques. Elle se préparait à sortir, et se tourna vers un vieux miroir piqué afin de vérifier une dernière fois son image. Ses yeux bleu-vert détaillèrent sa silhouette fine, n'esquissant une grimace qu'à la vue de la minuscule cicatrice qu'offrait son poignet découvert. Elle n'avait cependant pas le choix ce soir : la réception n'admettait pas les robes à manches longues.

« Encore une bizarrerie du monde aristocratique » se dit-elle.

Se détournant de la surface abîmée pas les années, elle saisit son sac posé sur la petite table derrière elle et en vérifia le contenu, s'assurant que l'arme qu'elle avait placée à l'intérieur n'avait pas bougé. Rassurée, elle quitta la case et prit la direction du parking public le plus proche. Elle monta dans une voiture de location et démarra, prenant la direction de l'Ouest.

* * *

**Salle de réception du Grand Hôtel, Caraïbes**

"Qui devons-nous avoir à l'œil ?"

"Tout homme susceptible de porter une arme."

"Seulement les hommes ?"

"Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'une femme…"

"Et pourquoi pas ? Une de mes amies est tueuse à gages, et je peux t'assurer qu'elle foutrait les pétoches à plus d'un !"

"Peut-être, mais mes sources m'ont assuré que le tueur serait un homme, probablement de race blanche. Alors ne va pas chercher midi à quatorze heures !"

"Okay Fei ! Mais n'oublie pas que JE suis le chef de la sécurité…"

Sur cette petite mise au point, Duo reporta son attention sur les invités qui commençaient à remplir doucement la salle. Vaste et richement décorée, elle accueillait ce soir-là de hauts dirigeants internationaux, des hommes politiques de renom ou encore de grands financiers et directeurs de multinationales.

« Un véritable cortège de pingouins qui ont oublié que le balai dans le cul était désormais une option » railla l'Américain en balayant la salle du regard.

Il cherchait son patron naturellement. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se croiser depuis la veille au soir sur la plage : Duo devait vérifier le système de sécurité de l'hôtel et Heero avait rencontré la plupart des invités ici présents afin de tâter le terrain sur d'éventuelles affaires futures. Cependant, le natté ne s'en portait pas plus mal : il préférait prendre ses distances après une telle déclaration afin de ne pas brusquer le brun.

Un mouvement de foule et son regard se redirigea vers l'entrée de la salle. Il ne fut pas surpris d'y reconnaître Heero, en tailleur noir et chemise blanche bien qu'il détestât les smokings, faire son apparition. A sa simple vue, les conversations s'étaient tues ; après tout c'était lui l'organisateur de cette petite réception. Et également l'homme le plus riche du monde, mais ce n'est qu'un détail !

Il s'avança parmi ses invités, aussi à l'aise que s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Duo repéra Quatre près du buffet, en grande conversation avec un l'ambassadeur d'Egypte, puis Trowa, à quelques mètres de là, qui tentait de ne pas paraître impoli en n'écoutant strictement rien à ce que disaient deux vieux généraux slaves. Duo sourit en le regardant jeter des coups d'œil suspicieux au jeune ambassadeur. Pour finir, il aperçut Wufei et écarquilla les yeux. Il regarda le Chinois s'approcher d'une magnifique jeune femme, sûrement métisse asiatique, et engager la conversation. Bien qu'intrigué, il ne pouvait décemment pas abandonner son poste uniquement pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

* * *

Il ne cessait de scruter la foule, à la recherche d'un éventuel suspect, lorsqu'il la vit. Son corps mince guindé dans un robe fourreau d'un noir de jais, une longue fente laissant deviner des jambes interminables et des cheveux que l'on devinait soyeux retenus en deux tresses parfaitement symétriques, un visage fin où le métissage se devinait à peine : elle était sans conteste la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vue… Après Mei, bien entendu ! 

Se reprenant avant que quiconque ne puisse le voir, Wufei attendit que la jeune femme s'approche du buffet pour engager la conversation.

"Bonsoir, je m'appelle Chang Wufei."

Elle le regarda brièvement avant de serrer la main qu'il lui tendait.

"Sally Po, enchantée."

"La réception vous plait-elle ?" s'enquit le Chinois, mal à l'aise d'une certaine froideur qu'il percevait chez la dénommée Sally.

"A vrai dire ce genre de soirée m'ennuie profondément, mais mon père n'ayant pu faire le déplacement, il fallait bien que quelqu'un face honneur à la famille."

Elle prononça le mot honneur comme s'il lui écorchait la bouche. Wufei leva un sourcil étonné mais ne releva pas, bien que pour lui qui avait reçu une éducation très traditionnelle, l'honneur était la base de son mode de vie. Revenant à ce que la jeune femme disait, il remarqua qu'elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil en direction de Heero Yuy. Il eut alors une idée.

"Souhaiteriez-vous le rencontrer ?"

"Vous le connaissez ?" s'étonna-t-elle.

"En quelque sorte", répondit-il évasivement. "C'est mon patron. Venez", ajouta-t-il en lui prenant la main sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

Ils se rapprochèrent donc du jeune chef d'entreprise et attendirent quelques minutes qu'il termine sa conversation avec l'éminent dirigeant d'une grande compagnie informatique. Puis il se tourna vers eux, détailla la jeune femme et revint sur le Chinois en levant un sourcil intrigué.

"Je te présente Sally Po", l'informa Wufei. "Elle est ici en raison de la mauvaise santé de son père et elle souhaitait te rencontrer."

"Ravi de faire votre connaissance Mademoiselle Po", fit Heero en lui baisant la main.

"Ravissement partagé Monsieur Yuy. J'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous de la _Wing Gen'_."

Réprimant un frisson, Heero regarda Wufei dans les yeux et celui-ci disparut instantanément à la recherche de leurs compagnons. Puis le Japonais de retourna vers la jeune femme.

"Veuillez me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau s'il vous plaît. Nous serons plus tranquille pour discuter, et je pense que ce que vous avez à me dire me sera utile très prochainement."

* * *

**Bureau de Heero Yuy, suite royale, Grand Hôtel, Caraïbes**

"Installez-vous, je vous prie."

Sally s'assit dans le grand fauteuil devant le bureau en chêne massif et croisa les jambes. Elle était magnifique, mais ses yeux comportaient une certaine tristesse que Heero reconnut immédiatement : celle causée par la mort d'un être cher.

"Vous souhaitiez m'entretenir à propos de la _Wing Gen'_. Je vous écoute."

"Je sais de source sûre que vous n'êtes pas le genre de patron à laisser les employés agir impunément lorsque ces agissements sont criminels. Et il se trouve que certains employés de la _Wing Gen'_ agissent de manière criminelle, ou du moins fort répréhensible."

Heero acquiesça et se leva, se postant devant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la lagune.

"Si je suis ici, poursuivit la jeune femme, si je suis venue vous voir, c'est parce que je pense que vous ne me décevrez pas… Je l'espère en tous cas."

"Vous pouvez parler en toute confiance, il n'y a que vous et moi ici, et tout ce que vous direz restera entre nous."

Elle lui sourit, mais son sourire ne monta pas jusqu'à ses yeux. Qui avait-elle donc perdu ?

"Mon frère a été tué. Il est mort pour avoir découvert certains de ces agissements que j'ai évoqués. Il a tout juste eu le temps de me transmettre ses fichiers et ses prises de notes sur ses différentes découvertes, et lorsque j'ai voulu le contacter, sa logeuse m'a appris qu'il s'était suicidé."

Elle avait presque craché ce mot tant il la révulsait.

"Mon frère ne se serait jamais donné la mort !" s'exclama-t-elle, sa colère remontant à la surface. "Pas tant que les coupables n'auraient pas été punis pour ce qu'ils ont fait…"

Elle se tut subitement et Heero leva un sourcil.

"Qu'ont-ils fait Mademoiselle Po ? Qu'est-ce qui motivait tant votre frère ?"

Elle sembla perdue, ses yeux écarquillés comme ceux d'une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture. Puis elle se ressaisit et poussa un soupir de résignation.

"Mon frère… avait une épouse. Elle était employée à la _Wing Gen'_ et travaillait dans les bureaux, au service de gestion. Un soir elle n'est pas rentrée et mon frère s'est inquiété… Il est allé la chercher, mais lorsqu'il est arrivé, le concierge l'a rabroué en affirmant que tous les employés étaient rentrés chez eux. Mon frère a fait demi-tour et est rentré chez lui. Deux jours plus tard, un avis de recherche était diffusé, et une semaine après, le corps de ma belle-sœur était retrouvé dans une crique au nord de l'île."

Sally acheva sa phrase d'une voix froide dénuée de toute émotion. Les mois avaient laissé le désir de vengeance prendre la place du chagrin. Et puis s'apitoyer n'avait jamais rien résolu !

Heero sentit une profonde compassion l'envahir en voyant le regard de la jeune femme se durcir de la sorte par la haine. Il décida de lui laisser quelques minutes de répit avant de commencer la flopé de questions qui lui venait en tête.

* * *

**Salon de la suite royale, Grand Hôtel, Caraïbes**

Le silence régnait dans la pièce adjacente. Les quatre hommes attendaient, avec plus ou moins de patience, que l'entretien s'achève. Ils se rendaient bien compte que cette jeune femme était une chance inespérée de faire cesser enfin les agissements de la firme génétique, mais ils n'en appréhendaient pas moins le fait qu'elle coure un grave danger.

Quatre observa tour à tour ses compagnons. Wufei n'avait pas quitté la porte des yeux, adossé au mur qui y faisait face, les lèvres légèrement pincées, semblant concentré comme s'il pouvait entendre ce qui s'y disait. Une fine ride de mécontentement plissait son front entre les deux sourcils, seul signe de son impatience grandissante. Trowa, assis tout comme l'arabe dans un des fauteuils disposés autour de la table basse, avait fermé les yeux. Il ne dormait pas, mais étendait ses sens très affinés afin de percevoir le moindre changement d'atmosphère dans la pièce voisine. Quatre se dit encore une fois que le jeune européen était bien mystérieux. Duo, quant à lui, avait finalement cessé de faire les cent pas, pour ne pas creuser une tranchée dans la moquette hors de prix, et s'était perché sur le comptoir du bar, les jambes croisées et la mine songeuse. Il semblait ne plus être dans la pièce, bien que Quatre soit certain qu'au moindre problème, il réagirait au quart de tour.

Tout comme les deux autres, le jeune arabe connaissait parfaitement la nature du lien particulier qui unissait son patron et le chef de la sécurité. Cependant, il doutait encore que les choses s'arrangent aussi rapidement qu'il le prétendait. Bien sûr il l'espérait, mais avec les deux caractères bien trempés des deux protagonistes, l'affaire était loin d'être bouclée.

La poignée du bureau s'abaissa et Quatre eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que Duo se tenait devant la porte, prêt à répondre aux ordres, Trowa s'était levé prestement et Wufei avait décollé son dos du mur. Il contint un sourire d'autosatisfaction en se rendant compte qu'il avait parfaitement prémédité les réactions de ses collègues puis se tourna vers Heero qui sortait de la pièce, Sally Po derrière lui.

Il fut frappé de plein fouet par la tristesse émanant de la jeune femme. Tout dans sa posture et son expression portait à croire qu'elle n'avait pas souri depuis trop longtemps déjà.

"Wufei", interpella Heero.

Le Chinois leva les yeux et se redressa en attendant les ordres.

"Peux-tu raccompagner Mademoiselle Po à la chambre que je viens de lui faire réserver ? Il se tourna vers elle et poursuivit : Allez vous reposer, nous nous occupons du reste."

"Merci infiniment, Monsieur Yuy. Tenez moi au courant, s'il vous plaît."

"Bien entendu."

Wufei s'approcha alors et lui présenta son bras. Elle l'accepta et se laissa raccompagner.

Lorsque le couple franchit la porte, Heero regarda ses collègues. D'un regard, il leur fit comprendre de se rendre dans le bureau. Duo fut le dernier à entrer, il referma la porte et s'y adossa. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler à Heero depuis leur conversation sur la plage, et il doutait que le moment soit le bienvenu pour le lui rappeler. En effet, son patron expliqua immédiatement l'affaire qui venait de lui être exposée.

"Sally a perdu son frère et sa belle-sœur suite aux agissements de la _Wing Gen'_. D'après les notes que son frère a recueillies avant de mourir, je peux affirmer avec certitude que Treize Kushrenada est bien impliqué dans cette affaire. Ainsi que OZ, cela va sans dire…"

"Ne devrions-nous pas attendre Wufei avant d'entamer le gros de l'investigation ?" demanda Quatre. ""Il serait inutile de répéter ce que tu viens de dire."

"Sally s'en chargera pour nous, ne t'en fais pas", répondit évasivement Heero. "Pour ce qui est de la phase pratique, je voudrai que vous étudiiez les plans de l'usine et des bureaux. Trowa et Quatre, je vous laisse mettre au point notre infiltration. Duo, tu te chargeras de l'achat du matériel nécessaire à la réalisation de cette mission. Wufei t'accompagnera dès qu'il reviendra."

Tous acquiescèrent et ils sortirent du bureau. Trowa et Quatre se dirigèrent vers la table de la salle à manger afin d'y étaler les plans. Les voyant se mettre de suite au travail, il saisit sa veste et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

"Et toi ?"

Heero se tourna vers Duo, instinctivement sur la défensive après presque trois semaines de prises de bec incessantes.

"Quoi moi ?" questionna-t-il exaspéré.

"Tu vas faire quoi ? Je suis ton garde du corps, il faut au moins que je sache où tu vas si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose…"

Le Japonais retint un soupir, mélange d'exaspération et de soulagement.

"Je retourne à la réception. Le directeur dot être au bord de l'apoplexie en pensant que je l'ai abandonné au beau milieu de cette bande de requins."

Il se retourna, estimant qu'il n'avait pas à se justifier d'avantage. Cependant, Duo le stoppa net en prononçant ces mots :

"N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin…"

"Merci, je n'y manquerai pas."

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit. Lorsque Duo revint dans le salon, Quatre et Trowa avaient déjà esquissé la moitié du plan d'infiltration et établi une liste de matériel très précise. Il ne manquait plus que Wufei pour que la fête commence.

* * *

**Chambre 56, Grand Hôtel, Caraïbes**

Sally referma la porte derrière elle et s'y adossa. Son sac à main lui échappa des mains, mais elle ne fit rien pour le rattraper, encore plongée dans la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Chang Wufei. Il s'était montré extrêmement serviable et poli, ni trop curieux, ni trop réservé.

"Monsieur Yuy a-t-il su répondre à vos questions ?" avait-il demandé dans l'ascenseur.

"En partie, oui. Le reste, il faudra que je le trouve moi-même…"

"J'espère que vous parviendrez à votre but. Si pour cela je peux vous être d'une quelconque utilité, n'hésitez pas à me contacter."

Il lui avait alors tendu une carte de visite. Elle y avait jeté un coup d'œil suspect avant de se raviser et de la prendre. Ce jeune homme pouvait ce montrer utile : qui de mieux qu'une personne de l'entourage de Yuy pour la tenir au courant de l'avancement de l'enquête.

"Vous êtes arrivée."

Elle était sortie brusquement de ces réflexions et avait découvert la porte de sa chambre. Se tournant, elle prit conscience que Wufei s'était déjà éloigné pour retourner vers la cage d'escalier.

"Vous ne souhaitez pas entrer ?" s'était-elle étonnée. "Je peux vous offrir un petit quelque chose sorti tout droit du minibar."

"Non, merci", avait-il décliné, un fin sourire ourlant ses lèvres. "Je pense que nous aurons d'autres occasions pour boire un 'petit quelque chose'. Bonne nuit, mademoiselle Po."

"Bonne nuit."

Et il avait disparu dans la cage d'escalier.

Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, alors qu'elle ne faisait plus confiance à personne depuis la mort de son frère. Il avait été sa seule famille après la mort de leurs parents, et le perdre à son tour dans des circonstances aussi tragiques ne faisait qu'ajouter à son chagrin et renforcer sa soif de vengeance.

Elle passa finalement à la salle de bain, se changea puis se coucha.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, elle ne fit aucun cauchemar cette nuit-là.

* * *

**Suite royale, Grand Hôtel, Caraïbes**

La réception venait de se terminer et Heero pénétra dans sa suite avec un soupir de soulagement. Décidément, ce genre de mondanités n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé ! La lumière provenant du salon lui apprit qu'il n'était pas seul, et il s'y dirigea en espérant que ses amis auraient de bonnes nouvelles à lui apprendre.

Il se figea sur le pas de la porte, souhaitant de toutes ses forces que ce qu'il voyait ne fût pas réel. Trowa et Quatre avaient disparu, laissant seul un Duo en pleine concentration, penché sur une liasse de documents qu'il étudiait avec une minutie que le Japonais ne lui connaissait pas. Heero ne se sentait pas le courage d'entamer une conversation d'ordre sentimentale après la soirée qu'il venait de passer. Il n'avait en tête qu'une seule envie : dormir ! Il s'apprêtait donc à faire demi tour au moment où l'Américain l'interpella :

"Ca va ? T'as survécu, finalement ?"

Heero revint sur ses pas et s'assit à une chaise que le natté avait poussée du pied à son encontre.

"On peut dire ça… Où sont les autres ?"

"Tro et Quat' sont allés se coucher ‑ notre blondinet ne tenait plus debout – et Wufei est repassé rapidement après avoir ramené Sally : il a emmené une pile de papiers pour les étudier 'au calme' dans sa chambre. Genre que je fais du bruit, moi !" ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Heero étouffa un sourire devant les mimiques que faisait le châtain. Ce dernier ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'amusement de son patron, continuant ses imitations de leur ami Chinois. Il s'arrêta finalement et darda sur Heero un regard où perçait la curiosité.

"Au fait, c'est toi qui a fait mettre Tro et Quat' dans la même chambre, non ?"

"Oui, pourquoi ?" s'enquit le Japonais en déglutissant péniblement sous le regard troublant de son vis-à-vis.

"Je savais pas que t'aimais jouer les entremetteurs…"

Le sourire qui accompagna cet aveu fit chavirer le cœur de Heero. Si seulement l'Américain pouvait arrêter de lui faire cet effet-là, peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver rapidement de quoi répliquer… Trop, tard, le natté s'était détourné et était retourné à son inspection minutieuse des documents qu'ils avaient pu collecter au sujet de la _Wing Gen'_.

* * *

Duo profita du léger égarement de son patron pour se détourner. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir contrôler son désir de l'embrasser s'il restait trop longtemps à le fixer, et il n'avait aucune envie de voir leur récente entente voler en éclat au profit d'une nouvelle crise de nerfs. Si seulement Heero pouvait lui répondre une bonne fois pour toutes ! Positivement ou négativement, mais qu'il puisse cesser ces longues nuits blanches dont il ne voyait pas le bout depuis maintenant un mois. 

Ses pensées étaient monopolisées par le jeune chef d'entreprise, et il supportait de moins en moins leur proximité professionnelle au détriment d'un rapprochement plus personnel. Plus le temps passait, plus il lui semblait que cette situation était vouée à perdurer. Chose qu'il ne pourrait accepter et qui avait entraîné sa déclaration sur la plage la veille.

Heureusement, la mission qu'ils s'étaient fixés en venant ici lui permettait de mettre de côté ses préoccupations personnelles. Et l'arrivée de Sally Po avait redonné un coup de pouce à leur enquête qui, depuis leur départ de New York, avait quelque peu stagné. Duo tenta donc de se replonger dans l'étude des documents étalés devant lui sur la table, mais la simple présence silencieuse de Heero n'aidait pas à sa concentration.

Il fut presque soulagé lorsque ce dernier se leva et prit la direction de sa chambre. Il devait être exténué après cette soirée où poignées de mains collantes rivalisaient avec les sourires hypocrites. Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit d'eau lu parvint de la salle de bains. Aussitôt, son imagination débordante se mit en marche et il fut incapable de se concentrer définitivement sur ses recherches. Se détestant de réagir aussi violemment, il respira profondément afin de se clamer avant que Heero ne revienne.

Succès total au retour de son patron qui ne se douta de rien lorsqu'il se rassit sur sa chaise avant de saisir une des piles situées devant lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" s'étonna Duo.

"Je t'aide", fit calmement remarquer le Japonais. "Tu ne vas tout de même pas te taper tout le sale boulot !"

Le silence s'installa, bien vite brisé par des bâillements mal étouffés.

"Tu devrais aller te coucher", déclara Duo.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou", répliqua Heero d'un ton neutre.

Duo s'impatienta.

"Peut-être bien, mais tu n'es pas fichu de prendre soin de toi-même, alors il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse !"

"Il me semble que nous avons déjà eu ce genre de discussion…"

"Justement ! Mon job est d'assurer ta sécurité, et si tu dormais convenablement, j'aurai un souci de moins sur les épaules."

"Je croyais que tu en avais marre qu'on se dispute ?" observa Heero, un sourcil ironiquement relevé.

"La faute à qui ? Tu ne tiens compte d'aucun de mes conseils", s'emporta Duo. "J'en ai marre de devoir surveiller un type qui se fout royalement de sa propre sécurité. Je ne peux pas te surveiller 24 heures sur 24, il faut donc que tu t'assumes un peu !"

"24 heures sur 24, hein ?" ironisa Heero. "J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que c'était ce que tu voulais…"

Il se tut brutalement. Duo avait baissé la tête, les poings serrés de chaque côté de la feuille qu'il étudiait avant leur dispute.

Heero s'en voulut immédiatement. Il n'avait pas voulu se montrer blessant, mais sa colère l'avait emporté et les mots avaient jailli de sa bouche avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il tenta aussitôt de s'excuser :

"Gomen ne, Duo… Je ne pensais pas… Je n'ai pas voulu… Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas…"

Instinctivement, il lui prit la main pour attirer son regard. Il s'en voulut d'avantage en lisant l'immense tristesse qui envahissait les yeux de Duo. Sans comprendre pourquoi, ni comment, le Japonais se retrouva à genoux devant Duo, tenant toujours sa main dans la sienne, son autre paume posée délicatement sur la joue de son ami en un geste consolateur.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Duo… Je ne voulais vraiment pas… J'étais en colère… Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît…"

Il se sentit soulager d'un immense poids quand Duo acquiesça silencieusement en appuyant sa joue contre la paume de Heero. De nouveau, il bougea sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'il faisait.

Duo admira le visage du Japonais qui s'approcha doucement du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. Inconsciemment, il se rendit compte que ce moment était unique. Il ne fallait surtout pas le briser.

La voix calme et grave d'Heero s'éleva alors, prolongeant ce sentiment d'unicité :

"Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit hier…"

Le rythme cardiaque de Duo accéléra brutalement : il allait enfin être fixé.

"A propos de l'honnêteté et des choix… Il y a quelques années, j'ai du faire un choix personnel très douloureux…"

Son cœur se serra au souvenir de cette période. Son monde s'était écroulé et il avait eu énormément de mal à refaire surface. La perte de Kai avait été une des épreuves les plus dures de sa jeunesse, et la plaie n'était pas entièrement cicatrisée.

"Je ne tiens pas à m'étaler sur le sujet pour le moment", continua-t-il. "Je ne veux pas que tu quittes l'équipe… Malgré nos disputes et nos débuts quelque peu… tumultueux, je me suis attaché à toi plus vite que je ne le pensais… Je ne veux pas te voir t'éloigner…"

Les bras de Duo entourèrent ses épaules et il dévia sa tête pour la faire reposer au creux du cou du natté.

"Je ne m'éloignerai pas Heero", assura-t-il alors. "Pas tant que tu voudras que je reste."

Il sentit le Japonais acquiescer en silence et se laissa glisser à ses côtés sur la moquette du salon pour resserrer ses bras sur la silhouette qui semblait si fragile en cet instant. Les mains de Heero se posèrent timidement dans son dos, faisant frissonner l'Américain. Il recula de quelques centimètres afin de voir le visage de son compagnon. Le regard prussien d'ordinaire détaché et froid n'avait jamais semblé aussi fragile et brûlant à Duo qui sentit son estomac se contracter. Incapable de résister plus longtemps, il avança son visage vers celui de son vis-à-vis et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Heero. La réponse du Japonais ne se fit pas attendre et leurs langues se rencontrèrent en un ballet doux et sensuel, électrisant leurs sens et brouillant leur conscience. Les mains jusque là chastes se firent câlines sur l'arrondi d'une épaule, caressante au creux des reins qui s'échauffaient lentement.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes. Le moment avait été fort et magique, mais ils ne pouvaient se permettre de poursuivre. Et ils le savaient tous les deux.

"Je crois…", commença Duo.

"Il ne faut pas…", le coupa Heero.

Un sourire charmé envahit les lèvres de l'Américain à la vue de petits macarons rouges sur les pommettes du brun qui eut de suite envie d'en reprendre possession. Mais ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre que le moment n'était pas venu.

"Je pense que je vais aller me coucher", déclara Duo. "Il se fait tard et nous avons une grosse journée demain."

Heero acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ils s'aidèrent mutuellement à se relever. Duo garda la main du Japonais dans la sienne jusqu'à la porte de la suite où il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de traverser le couloir et de pénétrer dans la chambre d'en face.

* * *

**Chambre 34, Grand Hôtel, Caraïbes**

Dans la pénombre dispensée par le clair de lune, Quatre sourit mystérieusement. Allongé sur le dos, il observait depuis près d'une demi heure le jeu des ombres sur le plafond tout en analysant les émotions qu'il recevait de ses amis, à quelques portes de là.

Le jeune Arabe avait remarqué que, depuis qu'il se travaillait avec l'USS, ses perceptions émotionnelles s'étaient grandement améliorées, allant jusqu'à décrypter les émotions de son entourage proche. Il lui semblait que ce phénomène s'était déjà produit dans son enfance, mais ses souvenirs vagues ne lui étaient d'aucun secours. Au moins, il se tenait au courant en temps et en heure de l'évolution des relations entre son patron et son meilleur ami. Et le dernier rapport était on ne peut plus encourageant !

Quatre se tourna entre les draps, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Son regard tomba immanquablement sur la silhouette occupant le lit jumeau du sien et une légère chaleur envahit son visage. Trowa se montrait très protecteur envers lui, comme en témoignait l'épisode du _Touch_, mais il ne parvenait pas à lire en lui comme avec les autres et cela l'intriguait. Il avait l'impression que l'Européen s'était forgé un rempart autour de son cœur et de ses émotions, empêchant quiconque de l'atteindre trop personnellement. Quatre, même s'il ne le montrait pas, se sentait blessé par ce manque de confiance envers leur groupe, mais plus particulièrement envers lui. Il avait pensé que leur séjour en Russie les aurait rapproché : pendant près d'une semaine, ils avaient vécu tous les deux, sans interactions extérieures, à glaner des informations pour le compte de leur nouveau patron et ami ; puis ils avaient pu passer trois jours à visiter Moscou et St Petersbourg, enchaînant musées, ballades dans les quartiers pittoresques et bars à la mode. Quatre avait passé d'excellents moments en compagnie du Français, il avait même réussi à obtenir l'un de ses si rares sourires. Mais les émotions du brun restaient totalement hermétiques à son étrange pouvoir de perception.

Le soupir de découragement qu'il poussa fendit l'âme de Trowa. Ce dernier ne dormait pas non plus, trop occupé à écouter tous les petits bruits que faisait son 'colocataire'. Depuis la Russie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un élan de tendresse envers le jeune homme blond qui n'inspirait que sympathie autour de lui. Mais il n'était pas prêt à accepter ses sentiments : ce flot d'émotions qui bouillonnait en lui depuis sa rencontre avec l'Arabe était encore totalement ingérable pour lui. Dès sa plus tendre enfance, il avait été obligé de cacher toutes sortes de sentiments, et leur interprétation lui était aujourd'hui parfaitement impossible.

De plus, le comportement parfois énigmatique de Quatre le mettait mal à l'aise, et cela c'était accentué depuis l'intégration de Duo à leur équipe. Quatre semblait plus préoccupé par l'Américain que par son amitié naissante avec le Français, et cela le blessait plus qu'il n'osait l'admettre.

La respiration calme et régulière provenant du lit voisin lui apprit que Quatre s'était enfin endormi. Il se tourna alors vers lui et observa son visage à la lueur d'un rayon lunaire. Les lèvres pleines et rose, le petit droit, le menton fier et noble, les paupières délicates protégeant deux iris d'un bleu déroutant, les cheveux de soie d'un blond si clair qu'en cet instant ils paraissaient blancs. Si Trowa ne se savait pas éveillé, cette inspection nocturne lui aurait fait croire en l'existence des anges.

Comblé par cette vision de douceur, il s'endormit à son tour en souhaitant qu'un jour il soit capable de se comprendre lui-même.

* * *

**Siège de la _Wing Gen'_, Caraïbes**

"Comme vous pouvez le voir, nos installations sont parfaitement aux normes en vigueur sur le territoire américain", commenta le responsable du laboratoire. "Les travaux entrepris il y a quatre ans portent enfin leurs fruits, et nous enregistrons actuellement une hausse de commandes dans le domaine agroalimentaire, notamment la branche des OGM. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, la visite se poursuit…"

Le petit groupe se dandina docilement à la suite du jeune cadre dynamique à travers un dédale de couloirs. Heero Yuy, à l'avant du cortège, profitait des commentaires éclairés de leur guide tandis que ses quatre compagnons traînaient à l'arrière, attendant l'occasion de se faufiler en douce par la première porte menant aux installations souterraines. Ces dernières n'étaient bien entendu pas incluses dans la visite, n'étant même pas mentionnées sur les plans de construction. Il leur avait fallu une journée entière de recherches et d'interrogatoires divers pour récolter les informations dont ils avaient besoin afin d'atteindre les sous-sol sans dommages. La commande de rayons lasers et de caméras infrarouge leur avait bien vite mis la puce à l'oreille compte tenu du fait qu'ils n'avaient été installés dans aucune des salles visibles de l'entreprise.

"Et voici maintenant le laboratoire de recherches sur le génome humain", annonça fièrement le guide. "Nous travaillons actuellement sur un nouveau type de clonage, couramment utilisé depuis plus de cinq ans : le bébé médicament !"

Un murmure surpris se propagea dans l'assistance : depuis quand le _Groupe W_ travaillait-il sur des enfants ?

"Je vous rassure de suite, mesdames et messieurs", clama le cadre en haussant la voix, "nos recherches se cantonnent à des embryons non viables, généreusement et bénévolement donnés par les employés de notre entreprise."

Heero eut un sursaut. Il commençait à comprendre ce qui avait pu arriver à la femme du frère de Sally Po. De son côté, Wufei contenait difficilement sa rage. La veille, il avait eu l'occasion de revoir Sally, et leur entretien avait été bénéfique à la jeune femme sur le plan psychologique : elle avait pu enfin déverser toute sa rancœur et sa soif de vengeance à l'encontre des malfrats qui avaient assassiné son frère et sa belle-sœur. Le Chinois avait réussi à gagner sa confiance, et un indicible lien s'était créé entre eux, nourri par leur origine commune et une psychologie très proche. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre ne pouvait que confirmer les doutes de la jeune femme et augmenter son désir de l'aider à connaître la vérité.

Quatre et Trowa restaient silencieux, le premier analysant les différents sentiments qu'il recevait de ses compagnons, le second cherchant des yeux l'issue la plus proche et la plus propice à leur escapade souterraine. Sa main se posa sur le bras du blond lorsqu'il trouva enfin une porte savamment intégrée au mur du couloir, à une dizaine de pas du guide. Quatre hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, puis se tourna vers Duo qui se tenait sur sa droite.

L'Américain n'avait pas quitté Heero des yeux de toute la conférence, et il avait noté son léger sursaut à la déclaration du jeune cadre. La lumière s'était rapidement faite dans son esprit, et il chercha confirmation du côté de Quatre au moment où celui-ci de tournait vers lui. Lui indiquant d'un signe de tête la porte dérobée, il entraîna calmement le Français dans cette direction, laissant Duo s'occuper de ramener Wufei.

Lorsque Heero se retourna pour s'assurer que Duo et les autres avaient aussi bien compris que lui ce qui se tramait dans ce laboratoire, il esquissa un sourire en ne voyant aucune trace de ses compagnons. Nul doute qu'ils avaient profité de l'agitation provoquée par l'annonce de leur guide pour s'éclipser.

* * *

**Sous-sol, siège de la _Wing Gen'_, Caraïbes**

Leur progression avait été rapide et ils n'avaient rencontré aucun obstacle majeur en dehors de deux ou trois agents de sécurité, vite maîtrisés. Au premier croisement de couloirs, Duo, chef de l'opération, avait divisé l'équipe en deux groupes : Trowa et Quatre s'étaient éloignés vers les laboratoires pendant que Wufei et lui prenaient la direction des bureaux.

Avançant prudemment, armés chacun d'une arme à feu, Quatre et Trowa se dirigeaient vers les laboratoires lorsqu'un bruit de bottes les arrêta. D'un signe de la main, le Français signifia à son compagnon de s'effacer dans le renfoncement du couloir pendant que lui-même s'enfonçait dans l'embrasure d'une porte. Ils retinrent leur respiration le temps de voir passer une demi douzaine de gardes armés en tenue militaire, puis ils attendirent que le résonnement des bottes s'éloignent avant de continuer leur route. Quatre en profita pour informer Duo que les locaux étaient arpentés de paramilitaires via son oreillette.

"Que font des militaires dans les sous-sols d'une entreprise de génétique ?" s'étonna Quatre au bout de quelques instants.

"Je n'en sais rien, avoua Trowa, mais ce n'était pas des militaires. C'était des miliciens."

"Comment le sais-tu ?"

"Leurs uniformes étaient loin d'être réglementaires."

"Ah…"

Le fait que Trowa sache différencier un uniforme de l'armée d'un uniforme de milicien ne faisait qu'ajouter au mystère qui l'entourait et que l'Arabe commençait à exécrer. Il aurait tant aimé que le brun se confie un peu plus à lui, mais plus le temps passait, et plus cette option lui paraissait improbable.

De son côté, Trowa avait bien perçu le ton légèrement blessé de Quatre dans sa dernière réplique. Il s'en voulait de ne pas se faire plus confiance, mais ce n'était ni le temps ni le lieu pour faire part de son passé trouble au jeune blond.

« Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre » pensa-t-il, philosophe. Et pour le moment, la mission était la priorité.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils débouchèrent sur un cul de sac. Retenant un juron, Trowa s'approcha du mur à la recherche d'une porte dérobée. Quatre mit en route ses méninges, repassant dans sa mémoire les couloirs qu'ils avaient parcourus : peut-être s'étaient-ils trompés à un croisement ? Plongés dans ses pensées, il prit appui sur le mur… Qui s'effaça !

Un petit cri surpris fit se retourner Trowa qui fut surpris de ne pas trouver son ami derrière lui. A la place, le mur revenait à sa place. Ne se posant pas plus de questions, il se rua à la suite de Quatre et se glissa de justesse entre la paroi pivotante et le mur.

* * *

Ils avaient atteint les bureaux en un temps record et sans rencontrer personne. Passé un temps de surprise, Duo s'était empressé de forcer la porte pendant que Wufei grommelait dans sa barbe inexistante à propos des manières de Yankees de son collègue. Ignorant le Chinois, le natté ouvrit la porte et se glissa silencieusement dans la pièce. 

Longue et faiblement éclairée, elle semblait vide à première vue. Une fois leurs yeux habitués à la faible luminosité, ils purent distingués au fond de la pièce une gigantesque armoire grise. Lentement, ils traversèrent les trois quarts de la pièce et posèrent chacun une main sur la poignée. L'oreillette de Duo grésilla à cet instant, les faisant presque sursauter :

« 04 à 02. On vient de croiser une patrouille de paramilitaires. Elle se dirige vers vous. Terminé »

"Bien reçu, 04. Terminé."

Duo se tourna vers Wufei pour avoir confirmation qu'il avait bien eu l'information à son tour. Un hochement de tête et ils se retournèrent leur attention sur l'immense armoire. D'un signe, ils ouvrirent les battants dans une parfaite synchronisation.

Des étagères jusqu'au plafond. Des étagères croulant sous le poids de centaines de dossiers et de classeurs. Rangés par ordre alphabétique, les deux espions n'eurent aucun mal à deviner ce qu'ils contenaient. Sous chaque rangée, une étiquette indiquait les dates et le sujet des dossiers alignés. Rapidement, ils repérèrent celui qui les intéressait :

_Po-Ling, exp.2-005_

D'une main tremblante d'appréhension, Wufei se saisit du dossier et le feuilleta rapidement pendant que Duo faisait un rapide tour d'horizon du reste de la pièce qui, malheureusement, ne contenait rien d'autre que cette armoire.

Soudain, un martèlement reconnaissable entre tous les interrompit.

"Merde !" laissa échapper Duo. "La patrouille dont parlait Quat'."

"Dans l'armoire ! Vite !" ordonna Wufei.

Ils s'installèrent rapidement entre deux rangées de dossiers et refermèrent les portes quand celle donnant sur le couloir s'ouvrait. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée à l'entrée de la troupe. Les seuls bruits que distinguaient le natté et son collègue ressemblaient à des raclements métalliques qui leur faisaient serrer les dents. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et ils entendirent la troupe ressortir. Ils patientèrent quelques minutes afin de s'assurer que tous les soldats étaient partis puis émergèrent de l'armoire, armes au poing et les sens en alerte.

Ils remarquèrent alors seulement les rayures imprimées dans le sol au bas de chaque mur latéral. S'approchant prudemment d'une des parois, Duo fit courir ses doigts sur toute la surface. Wufei le regarda, intrigué, puis entreprit de faire de même sur le mur d'en face.

Ils repérèrent simultanément une encoche sur le bas des murs. Ils l'observèrent attentivement et y appliquèrent leur main au même instant. En quelques secondes, les murs disparurent et laissèrent place à des centaines d'écrans de contrôle.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?" grogna l'Américain.

"Une salle de contrôle", répondit Wufei avec condescendance.

"Merci, Wuwu, j'avais remarqué !"

"C'est Wufei, Maxwell ! Et je n'ai fait que répondre à ta question idiote."

"Ce que je me demandais, c'est ce que faisait cette salle de contrôle alors que nous en avons visité une en surface…"

"Et bien celle-là permet de surveiller le sous-sol… Et de traquer les intrus", ajouta-t-il en montrant un des écrans où ils reconnurent Trowa et Quatre au beau milieu des laboratoires.

"Et merde ! 02 à 04 !" hurla Duo dans son oreillette, "02 à 04, les soldats vous ont repérés ! Repliez-vous immédiatement !"

A l'écran, leurs deux amis n'eurent aucune réaction. Les laboratoires devaient être équipés de brouilleurs fit remarquer le Chinois. Duo n'attendit pas plus de temps et sortit immédiatement de la pièce, suivi de Wufei.

"Wu, tu remontes chercher Heero avec le dossier Po. Tu le mets au courant de ce qu'on a découvert. Moi je vais essayer d'aller tirer nos deux tourtereaux du pétrin dans lequel ils se sont fourrés."

"Très bien. On se retrouve où ?"

"Dans une heure à l'hôtel. Sinon… On verra bien. Allez, exécution !"

Ils se séparèrent au pied de l'escalier et Duo poursuivit sa route sur les traces de Quatre et Trowa.

* * *

Ils s'immobilisèrent au beau milieu de la pièce, figés par la vision que leur offrait le laboratoire. D'une blancheur aveuglante, les murs étaient parcourus d'interminables rangées de bocaux. Remplis de formol, les petites formes vaguement humaines qu'ils contenaient ne laissaient plus aucun doute sur les recherches illégales entreprises dans les souterrains de la _Wing Gen'_. 

Une vitre à double épaisseur maintenait Quatre et Trowa à distance de la réserve. Une tentative du Français leur apprit qu'elle était également blindée. Appuyé sur un des bureaux meublant cette partie de la pièce, le blond n'avait pas fait un geste, pétrifié par les horreurs qui s'offraient à ses yeux. Il tentait vainement de se persuader que ce qu'il voyait n'était qu'un rêve, un cauchemar. Mais la main large et chaude qui se posa sur son épaule le tira de son abrutissement et il retint difficilement une larme de rage et de compassion.

"J'ai fait quelques clichés des lieux", lui annonça la voix lointaine de Trowa. "Je pense qu'on en a assez vu. Viens."

Ils atteignaient le seuil de la porte lorsqu'un déclic leur fit lever la tête. Une soudaine angoisse saisit le cœur de Quatre, bien vite confirmée par la vision d'une rangée de rangers. Instinctivement, il se baissa et roula derrière un bureau et se plaça de manière à mettre ses adversaires en joue. Des tirs provenant de sa droite lui apprirent que Trowa faisait de même de son côté.

La partie était loin d'être gagnée : la troupe de soldats qui leur faisait face semblait déterminée à ne pas les laisser sortir vivants de cette pièce. Une courte accalmie des tirs permit à Trowa de jeter un coup d'œil par dessus son abri de fortune… Et de se précipiter au côté de Quatre pour éviter le tir de lance-rocket que les paramilitaires venaient d'apporter. Passant un bras autour de ses épaules, il protégea le blond d'éventuels éclats, puis d'un hochement de tête, ils reprirent les tirs de concert.

* * *

**Etage de la direction, siège de la _Wing Gen'_, Caraïbes**

Assis dans un confortable fauteuil de cuir, Heero attendait le directeur de sa filiale. D'après la secrétaire, ce dernier était encore en rendez-vous avec son client précédent. Un vague malaise avait saisi le brun depuis une dizaine de minutes, et il espérait que tout se passait bien en sous-sol. Le calme régnant en surface ne semblait pas lui prouver le contraire, et il se replongea dans ses pensées.

Quelque chose le tracassait : depuis qu'ils étaient ici, ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle de Treize. Cet état de fait le rendait un brin nerveux, l'homme agissant d'ordinaire avec une extrême prévisibilité, il souhaitait de tout cœur qu'il ne lui ait pas échappé une fois encore.

Cet à ce moment-là que la porte du bureau du directeur s'ouvrit, découvrant un grand homme brun à la stature imposante et au port altier. Heero bondit hors de son siège et le braqua instantanément. L'homme n'était autre que Treize Kushrenada en personne.

"Quand on parle du loup", récita l'ancien directeur après un moment d'incrédulité.

"Je pensais justement à vous, Treize", l'informa Heero d'un ton ironique. "Vous êtes tellement prévisible !"

"Je peux dire la même chose de vous, jeune homme. Il m'aura suffit d'un enlèvement pour que vous rappliquiez !"

"C'était donc vous !" siffla le Japonais. "Je m'en doutais… J'aurai mieux fait de vous abattre lorsque j'en ai eu l'occasion."

D'une moue dubitative, Kushrenada lui signifia son indifférence et fit le tour de la pièce pour se poster devant la baie vitrée. Heero contourna son fauteuil, de sorte qu'il faisait dos à la porte du bureau du directeur.

"Pourquoi vous en être pris à Duo ?" interrogea-t-il.

"Duo ? Ah, M.Maxwell ! Eh bien, d'une part parce qu'il savait beaucoup trop de choses, et d'autre part parce que je savais que vous ne le laisseriez pas mourir. Je me trompe ?"

Un regard noir fut sa seule réponse.

"Vous voyez, vous aussi vous êtes trop prévisible, M.Yuy."

Le Japonais contint difficilement son envie d'étrangler son ancien employé. Mais il lui restait encore une question à poser.

"En quoi une société de génétique peut-elle vous intéresser, Treize ? Je dois avouer que ce point reste encore flou dans mon esprit…"

"Je suppose que vos hommes ne sont pas encore parvenus jusqu'au laboratoire, alors. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant des nombreux décès dont cette entreprise est frappée depuis quelques mois ? Bien. Je vous avoue que j'y suis pour beaucoup, même si je n'ai pas tué ses personnes moi-même, bien évidemment. Elle sont servi de… cobayes, dirons-nous, à une nouvelle expérience que j'ai fait mettre au point pas d'éminents spécialistes du clonage. Malheureusement, les effets secondaires étaient tels que les patients n'ont pas survécu… Quel dommage, nous étions si près du but !"

Kushrenada se retourna alors vers Heero et un sourire carnassier découvrit ses dents. Son regard s'embrasa de démence, faisant inconsciemment reculer Heero d'un pas.

"Mais à quoi bon savoir tout ceci, M.Yuy, puisque vous ne vivrez pas assez longtemps pour le révéler au monde !"

Une détonation résonna dans la pièce, et le bruit mat d'un corps qui tombe le suivit de peu.

* * *

**Sous-sol, siège de la _Wing Gen'_, Caraïbes**

Les coups de feu résonnaient à ses oreilles, l'orientant à chaque intersection qu'il rencontrait. Il sauta par dessus quelques corps, et piqua un dernier sprint… Avant de faire rapidement demi tour en tombant nez au dos de la troupe ! Se glissant silencieusement dans les ombres, Duo se plaqua contre un mur et avança précautionneusement vers le soldat le plus proche. Ses lames de firent aucun bruit en transperçant la chair, et bientôt une dizaine d'homme joncha le sol du couloir.

Son intervention ne passa malheureusement pas inaperçue aux yeux du chef de section.

"Qui est là ?" aboya-t-il.

Un éclair fugace attira son regard, et il tomba face contre terre, des bouillons de sang jaillissant de sa gorge. En quelques secondes, il ne resta plus aucun homme à l'entrée du laboratoire et Duo y pénétra, espérant que Quatre et Trowa ne soient pas blessés.

"Les mecs ?" appela-t-il. "Vous êtes vivants ?"

Une tête blonde émergea lentement de derrière un bureau sur sa droite, et le légendaire sourire de Quatre le rassura immédiatement.

"Duo ! Merci, on commençait à être à cours de munitions", s'excusa l'Arabe, penaud.

"T'inquiète, Kitty-Kat, j'allais pas vous laisser dans le pétrin."

Trowa apparut à se côtés, une légère estafilade à l'épaule gauche. D'un regard, il le remercia puis s'approcha des corps de leurs ennemis à la recherche de munitions.

"Je vous propose de pas traîner dans le coin", déclara Duo. Les renforts ne devraient pas tarder à rappliquer.

"Tu as raison", approuva Quatre. "Trowa, allons-y."

Un hochement de tête et ils prirent la direction de escaliers. Il n'avait rien dit, mais Duo avait un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

**Etage de la direction, siège de la _Wing Gen'_, Caraïbes**

Incrédule, Treize regarda vers la porte d'entrée de la salle d'attente et y découvrit Wufei, son arme encore fumante à la main, le regard haineux braqué sur lui.

"Je te savais fourbe, Treize, mais pas lâche !" lâcha-t-il sur un ton qui en disait long sur sa rancœur et son dégoût.

Heero examinait le corps de l'homme qui un instant plus tôt le tenait en joue dans le dos. Il souffla un imperceptible soupir de soulagement et remercia Wufei qui s'était approché.

"Nous avons trouvé le dossier de la belle-sœur de Sally, et Quatre et Trowa ont pénétré dans les labos. Une patrouille paramilitaire est à leurs trousses et Duo les a rejoins pour les aider…"

"Mais que se passe-t-il ici !"

Dans un sursaut, les trois hommes se tournèrent vers le directeur de la filiale qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Son visage hagard et son teint blanc rappela à Heero le méchant d'une des bandes-dessinées de son enfance : un psychopathe phobique des chauves-souris.

Profitant du moment d'égarement des deux asiatiques, Treize saisit le nouveau venu par le bras et l'immobilisa contre lui, le canon de son arme pointé sur sa tempe.

"Encore une fois vous n'aurez pas tenu votre promesse, Yuy. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous nous reverrons très bientôt !"

Il sortit à reculons de la salle. Une cavalcade le fit se retourner. Duo, Trowa et Quatre arrivait en courant. Ils se figèrent à la vue de Kushrenada et de son otage. Un geste de leur patron leur signifia de ne rien entreprendre et ils regardèrent Treize s'enfuir.

Lorsqu'il eut disparu, un grognement de rage provenant de Heero les fit sursauter. Duo s'approcha de lui et desserra sa main de la crosse de son arme.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, on l'aura la prochaine fois", le rassura-t-il en lui caressant discrètement le dos de la main.

La tempête quitta instantanément les yeux bleus de l'asiatique qui acquiesça. Il s'adressa alors aux autres membres de l'équipe.

"Vous avez trouvé ce qu'il nous fallait ?"

"Oui", répondit Trowa en agitant un mini appareil photo. "Wufei a le dossier avec lui."

"Bon !" s'exclama Duo. "Et si on profitait de la plage maintenant !"

* * *

**Bureau de Heero Yuy, siège du _Groupe W_, Manhattan, New York**

"Mille mercis encore, M.Yuy. Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus…"

"Alors ne dîtes rien. Mais si cela ne vous fait rien, j'aimerai beaucoup que l'on se tutoie, Sally."

"Comme tu voudras, Heero !"

Un merveilleux sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme. Elle se leva et saisit le dossier posé devant elle sur le bureau de l'homme le plus riche du monde.

"Wufei, tu voudras bien raccompagner Sally jusqu'à sa voiture ?" proposa malicieusement Heero.

"Mais bien sûr !" s'empressa de répondre le Chinois en offrant son bras à sa compatriote et amie.

Ils sortirent du bureau bras dessus bras dessous. La porte se refermait à peine qu'un concert d'éclats de rire retentissait dans la pièce.

"Heero, tu es aussi discret qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine", cita Quatre.

"Sûrement", approuva Duo, "mais Wufei est bien le seul à n'avoir rien remarqué !"

Un imperceptible frémissement signifia à Quatre que Trowa souriait, du moins intérieurement. Il en fut ravi et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé. Duo échangea un regard complice avec Heero, assis à son bureau dans son grand fauteuil de cuir noir. L'Américain se plaça derrière lui et s'accouda au dossier. Incapable de résister à sa curiosité grandissante, il entama le sujet que tous évitaient depuis leur retour la veille.

"Des nouvelles de Treize ?"

Quatre lui fit les gros yeux et Trowa pinça les lèvres. Grimaçant en attente de la réponse de Heero, il contourna le fauteuil et s'appuya sur le plan du bureau, plongeant ses yeux dans les iris glacés de l'asiatique.

"Heero ?" questionna l'Américain d'une voix peu assurée.

"Il n'a pas été vu depuis notre dernière rencontre", grogna le brun.

"Bah ! Peut-être qu'il a enfin compris qu'on était trop fort pour lui", ironisa le natté.

Heero pivota légèrement sur son fauteuil et posa sa main sur celle de Duo. Un regard tendre et complice passa de l'un à l'autre. Ils se plongèrent dans les océans qui leur faisaient face pendant quelques instants, puis Duo sourit.

"Bon, bah c'est pas tout ça, mais je commence à avoir faim, moi ! Kitty-Kat ?"

"Oui ?"

"Tu peux me passer ton portable, s'il te plaît ?"

"Pourquoi faire ?" s'étonna le blond.

"Le numéro du livreur de pizzas est enregistré sur ta carte."

Et une seconde vague d'éclats de rire retentit au dernier étage du plus grand immeuble de New York.

* * *

**QG des Olders**

"Une fois de plus, votre plan a échoué, Premier !"

L'accusation lancée dès l'ouverture de la réunion glaça le sang des Troisième, Quatrième et Cinquième membres. Jamais personne ne s'était encore opposé au Premier, bien que depuis quelques temps le Second ne cessait de le critiquer.

"Et une fois de plus, G, c'est votre précieux Joker qui a ruiné la mission de notre homme !" s'invectiva J.

"Sauf votre respect, monsieur", intervint le Cinquième, "cette fois-ci c'est le mien qui est responsable de la mort de notre tireur."

Un lourd silence suivit cette déclaration : le Premier venait de se faire clouer le bec en toute beauté !

"Messieurs, ceci est mon dernier avertissement. Si vos protégés ne cessent pas de suite de contrecarrer nos intentions, je prendrai les mesures qui s'imposent dans ce genre de situation. Pour ceux à qui la mémoire manquerait, je vous conseille de revoir le dossier _Kairu__/Solo_, disponible à la Réserve."

Il fit une pause, augmentant la portée de ses paroles, puis poursuivit :

"En ce qui concerne Treize Kushrenada, ses derniers agissements montrent qu'il n'a en aucun cas les mêmes buts que nous concernant Heero Yuy et son entourage. L'affaire est donc classée. Bonsoir, messieurs."

Il sortit de la pièce dans un grincement métallique qui fit grimacer les quatre autres. Immédiatement, le Second reprit la parole :

"Bien, il me semble qu'il est temps de mettre en place les éléments de notre revanche, messieurs."

Trois hochements de tête déterminés lui répondirent. Le Second se dirigea vers une petite porte dissimulée dans le mur derrière sa chaise et l'ouvrit.

"Entrez, je vous en prie."

Il s'écarta, livrant le passage à deux jeunes hommes. Le premier n'était pas plus grand que G, les yeux et les cheveux d'un noir de jais, alors que le second mesurait près d'un mètre quatre-vingt et avait des cheveux blonds cendrés et des yeux verts. Leur regard était déterminé et une aura de puissance se dégageait d'eux, faisant presque se reculer les Olders.

Passé le temps de l'examen visuel, le Second reprit la parole :

"Messieurs, j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous présenter Solo MacKenzie et Iyari Kairu."

**To Be Continued**

Désolée, désolée, désolée! Je m'excuse grandement pour ce retard, mais entre les cours, la famille et les vacances sous les tropiques, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour penser à mes malheureux persos se morfondant au fond du mon disque dur!  
En bouclant cet épisode, je me rends compte que le titre ne convient que partiellement... Et que FFnet a encore supprimé les tirets au dialogues, ne vous étonnez donc pas s'il y a deux types de guillemets. Bien, l'épisode ne contient pas non plus tout ce que j'avais prévu à la fin du précédent, mais au bout de 18 pages sous Word, je n'avais pas le courage d'en écrire plus... Et puis j'aime vous faire languir (Qui vient de crier 'sadique'!).  
Avant de vous laisser, je tiens à faire un gros merci à Florinoir, Fighter Akuma Lolo Maxwell et Shali Maxwell: merci pour votre soutien.  
Je vous fais un gros bisou et vous dis à très bientôt sur _Papas_!

_Achevée le 1er mai 2005. Dernière modification le 1er mai 2005._


End file.
